Trouble in Famiglia
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: Some trouble came up,while the family works together to fix the problem,a love yet to bloom was discovered what will happen to them? An 18Fem27 fanfic.
1. Chapter 1:First Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I** DO NOT **own KHR or characters...

This is my first story,sorry if there are wrong and good comments are very well appriciated,so please do review.:)) NOTE:Tsuna is a female in this story,Tsuna and her guardians were already in their twenties except for Lambo who was just 15 and they are living in the Vongola mansion(Vongola HQ),so yeah just imagine them like that

* * *

The sun has almost set when Tsuna finished the paperworks. She was on her way to the dining room to dine with her guardians however on the way she saw Lambo who seems to be crying in a corner at the end of the hallway."_It seems Lambo is crying again, I wonder what the reason this time is " _Tsuna thoughtas she pace towards Lambo.

When she got closer the young Bovino, she kneeled down in his level to calm him down.

"_Lambo, what happened?"_Tsuna asked while she gently rub her hands on Lambo's back. The Bovino looked at Tsuna, revealing the wet eyes and a frown on his face, he then hugged Tsuna.

_"Lambo, tell me what caused your tears? _Tsuna asked in a soft voice as she continued calming the boy.

"_I-Ipin, Fu-Fuuta and I were at the p-park a-and Ipin and Fuuta...were...k-k-kidnapped_ "Lambo answered still traumatized of what happened. Tsuna who was evidently shocked, shook Lambo in his shoulders as she stutter _"W-w-who?, d-do you know who, Lambo?"_

Lambo hesitantly answered _"Uhm...Tsuna-nee I'm not sure but I think it was the infamous Kyuketsuki (vampire) yakuza since they have a tattoo that looks like a serpent stabbed by a dagger with the word vampire on it"_

Tsuna froze momentarily, she then grab Lambo by his wrist and hurriedly headed for the dining room, where all her guardians and reborn would be.

As they run through the long hallways of the mansion, Lambo asked forgiveness to Tsuna for failing to protect I-pin and Fuuta, she stopped and looked at the guy in the eyes she then hugged him and said " _Lambo none of it was your fault, don't blame yourself, now come on we have to tell the guardians about this and make a plan to save Ipin and Fuuta, but do you have any idea why they kidnapped them, did say something else?" _

Lambo nodded and answered_ "I heard one of them said that the foreign guys would surely buy them because they have the looks, Tsuna-nee they are really strong I pin's martial art did not work on them"._

When they reached the dining room, they were all greeted by the stares of guardians mostly shocked ones, except for Reborn who is always composed, Hibari and Mukuro who was having a glaring contest.

"_Juudaime, you're sweating, is someone after you? Where are they? I will blow their heads off" _Gokudera said as he pulled out his dynamites out of who-knows-where.

_"Hiiiii? n-n-no Gokudera please calm down no one's chasing us" _Gokudera hid his dynamites. Seriously where does this guy hide his unlimited stock of dynamites.

"Guardians_ may I have your attention!"_Tsuna shouted making Hibari gave her an "I'll bite you to death glare however the Vongola decimo paid no attention to him and proceeded to announce the problem to her guardians_ "Guardians we have a big problem according to Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta has been kidnapped by the Kyuketsuki yakuza,so tomorrow morning we're going to plan our infiltration at the yakuza's hideout, for now just rest specially Gokudera and Yamamoto who just came back from a mission, anou...Hibari-San please inquire to Dino-san about the yakuza, he might know some information about them from his previous visits in Japan bu-" _Tsuna stopped.

"_don't tell me what to do, herbivore" _Hibari commented hence, Tsuna stopped but ignored him and continued "_As I was saying, Mukuro can you do __thoughtography__ to find__ their hideout? That way it would be easier for us to find their hideout"_

Mukuro nodded signaling the Vongola that he understood, the mist faced towards the cloud guardian's direction and mockingly said "_Oh my, ignored by your beloved Kyoya, Does it hurt? Kufufufu"._

Upon hearing Mukuro's statement, Tsuna blushed but barely noticeable.

Due to Mukuro's mocking remarks, Hibari brought out his tonfas and already in a fighting stance ready to bite the mist guardian to death, fortunately before the two could start fighting and break the things Tsuna was able to stop them by getting their attention, which silenced the two _"AS I WAS SAYING, tomorrow I expect to see you at the meeting room at 10 am in the morning, that is all, you may continue eating"_

_**After dinner...**_

Tsuna went back to her room and laid herself on her bed trying to think of the best plan she could think of to retrieve her friends from the kidnappers. After a long time... she finally thought of a well-planned idea, all that's left was to have her guardian's opinion about it. As the night gets deeper she pondered about the happenings during dinner, she reminded herself that Hibari is not someone like that, Mukuro was just trying to provoke the prefect but a question came to her mind, what if Hibari really has romantic feelings for someone? She giggled at the thought she could not imagine the prefect having romantic feelings. She fell asleep pondering about the thoughts.

The sun has already risen, decimo woke up from her slumber early, she glanced at the clock to see that it was just 8 in the morning, she took a bath to freshen up and got ready for the meeting. She wore a white polo, a black necktie together with black blazer. For her bottom she wore a fitted skirt a few inches above her knee just a typical businesswoman's attire(A/N:just imagine what chrome wore during the choice and tsuna's inheritance ceremony except for the boots). She then arrange some of her brown locks that reached her waist and put it in front of her shoulders. Tsuna left her room, she then proceeded to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She headed towards the meeting room where she can enjoy her coffee alone and be isolated with her thoughts. Little did she know that another early bird was already in the meeting room. When she opened the door of the room, the first thing she saw was Hibari who was taking a sip of his tea.

"_You're half an hour early, Herbivore_" Hibari exclaimed.

"_Well, it's already a habit of mine to arrive early and you, why are you so early Hibari-San? _Replied Tsuna as she sits on a chair nearest to the door.

_"Hn, I woke up early"_ Hibari said as he took a sip of his tea.

Silence filled the room, Tsuna was thinking of a subject to talk to Hibari to break the awkward silence surrounding the room. She remembered the task she assigned to her cloud guardian. She knows that the raven haired man did not do what she asked him to, knowing the prefects attitude that doesn't want to be told by anyone, nonetheless she still asked him.

"_That herbivore told me, according to his sources that yakuza sell people to bigger organization and it seems that they have connections in mafia"_ The cloud guardian answered as he hold the tea in his hand.

Tsuna froze at Hibari with shocked eyes, Hibari noticed this and scowled at her "_what are you looking at, herbivore?"_

_"A-Ah no, Hibari-san I-I didn't expect that yo-" _Tsunawas cut off of her words when the door behind her opened and a familiar laugh was heard.

_"Kufufufu, Oh my, Pardon me Tsuna-chan and Kyouya for disturbing your date, Kufufufu" _Mukurosaidmockingthetwo.

Tsuna knows Hibari well enough to be able to predict what he's going to do next, before the prefect who was sitting on the farthest seat from the door could hit Mukuro by his tonfa, Tsuna stood up and blocked the tonfas with her heels, she then glared at the two who was always causing the ruckus inside the Vongola HQ. The glare Tsuna presented them caused them to stop bickering and sit silently,knowing that making the brunette mad was not a good idea. The silence surrounding them was broken by the other guardians and reborn who just arrived and greeted the Decimo.

_"Good Morning, Juudaime!"_Gokudera cheerfully said.

_"Yo, Tsuna"_ thesmiling rain guardian said

Tsuna greeted her guardians back. "_Tsuna, Sasagawa-senpai called me he told me to tell you he won't be back until next month, he wanted to visit the Varia" _Yamamoto followed.

Tsuna nodded in response, she felt uneasiness, she noticed something was different from the usual, it was not the fact that the cloud and mist managed to stay quiet with each other, and it was something else. She finally realized that there is no noisy Lambo in the room, the Bovino has not yet arrived.

Realizing this the brunette asked his hitman tutor, reborn, if he have caught sight of the Bovino, Reborn on the other hand nodded and told her that the cow went the other way and was in a hurry. Tsuna felt as if something bad is going to happen, her eyes widened as she thought of what the Bovino might be doing, if her intuition is right then...

* * *

So,the first chapter is look forward to the next chapter and pleasse do review.

If you guys are wondering why there is a little romance between Hibari and Tsuna,there would be more of them in the next chapter so please do look forward.


	2. Chapter 2:Lambo's Intention

_**Disclaimer**_**:I do not own KHR or the characters **

* * *

**Flashback**

Tsuna asked reborn, if he have caught sight of the Bovino, Reborn nodded and told her that the cow went the other way and was in a hurry. Tsuna felt something bad is going to happen, as she thought of what the Bovino might be doing, her eyes widened, if her intuition is right then...

**Flashback end**

* * *

When Tsuna looked through out the window, she saw the Bovino trying to sneak out of the Vongola HQ, the sight she saw just proved that her intuition was right. She quickly ran out of the room to alarm the guards that one of her guardians is sneaking out, she then ordered them to stop her lightning guardian.

The guards called through a phone to alarm the other guards near the gate of the situation. After the commotion, fortunately they were able to stop Lambo from sneaking out. The Bovino was struggling to get out from the guards' seize as they bring him to the meeting room where all the guardians and reborn were. Lambo was trembling in fear when they reached the room thinking what the other guardians might do to him. The Decimo questioned Lambo of his actions but the Bovino kept quiet and just looked down his hands avoiding the question. The brunette saw a paper in Lambo's hand, she tried to take it from the Bovino however the Bovino refused to give it.

"_Lambo give me the paper, we won't be able to save Ipin and Fuuta if you don't cooperate with us...trust me in this...please give me that paper" _The brunette said reassuring her thunder guardian. The Bovino finally give up and handed the crumpled piece of paper to the decimo's hand.

As she silently read the letter her eyes widened, "_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US! WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING?" _Tsuna lost her composure and shouted at Lambo which made reborn and the other people in the room curious of what's written in the paper. The brunette hugged Lambo to apologize and whispered "_I'm_ _sorry Lambo,I know you are just trying to help but please refrain from being reckless, our opponent isn't just some yakuza they have connections"_

Reborn took the paper from Tsuna and read it loud enough that the guardians can hear him "_ April 12 7:30pm, exchange with the Volpe(fox) yakuza at the Sakura Hotel"._

_"Volpe yakuza is infamous for torturing and killing people for fun, some say they practice their assassination plan on other people before they proceeded on killing their real targets" _Reborn said informing the guardians about the yakuza,well, except for Tsuna since the brunette already knows about them from Reborn's stories.

_"Lambo, where did you get this and why were you sneaking out without telling us about this?" _Tsuna asked calmly.

The Bovino who was still looking down on his hands like they're the most interesting thing in the world answered with a shaking voice trying to hold back the tears

"_O-o-one of them d-dropped it. I just t-t-thought that if I went there, I c-c-could follow them to their h-h-hideout and since I have enough time before the appointed day,I could think of a plan to retrieve Ipin a-and Fuuta m m-m-myself,I'm s-sorry "_

_"STUPID COW!YOU WILL ONLY CAUSE MORE TROUBLE IF YOU DID THAT, Juudaime always says we're a family, we should help each other out, that's why if you have a problem come to us we should always support each other" _Gokudera who was shocked of what he, himself said "_ARE YOU PLANNING ON DYING EARLY? STUPID COW! Don't be reckless again" _Gokudera shouted at the Bovino who was already on the verge of crying.

Tsuna hit the table with her soft hands getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"_Everyone, apparently we're incomplete in this battle because Ryohei-nii is currently with the varia and Chrome was also in Italy. We may be incomplete but I'm sure we can do this together"_ said Tsuna starting the meeting, everyone can see the determination in the brunette's caramel eyes.

* * *

_** After the meeting...**_

_"Why him of all people? Is 'that' really necessary? It would have been fine if it was another guardian, but I can't believe he also agreed to the plan, he who hates crowding well this IS a mission...and Reborn was the one who suggested that idea does he want me to get bitten to death" _Tsuna thought to herself as she pace towards her room.

_"Kufufufu, Hibari looks like Reborn did you a favor you better savor the moment...Kufufufu" _Mukuro told the ex-prefect who was in the balcony with his pet bird.

_"I'll bite you to death, herbivore but before that tell me how did you know about 'that'? I'm quite sure I have hidden it carefully" _The cloud asked the mist.

_"Kufufu, I've always watched you, I have observed that everytime you look at the Vongola there's a longing look in your eyes though I doubt anyone other than me and the arcobaleno noticed that since you're good at hiding your feelings Kyoya." _Mukuro replied to the impassive cloud guardian. Hibari paced toward the always calm Mukuro to bite him to death but the illusionist vanished into thin air.

* * *

_**April 12, 2:46 pm**_

"_Ok, everyone today's the day let's put the plan into action and do our best" _Tsuna told her guardians. The Vongola Famiglia separated and rode in two different cars, the first car contains Hibari, Tsuna and Gokudera and the other car contains Yamamoto, Lambo and Mukuro. They headed to Sakura Hotel to put their plan into action and retrieve their friends.

* * *

**Omake**

On the way to Sakura Hotel

"_Herbivores, you're crowding" _Hibari scowled at the two, sitting beside him.

"_W_-_WHAT_? Who _are you calling a Herbivore?" Gokudera _scowledbackatHibari, Tsuna on the other hand was trying to stop Gokudera before he gets bitten to death by the ex-prefect sitting beside her. Hibari glared at the two, silencing them.

Meanwhile on the other car with Mukuro, Yamamoto and Lambo."_Kufufufu, I wonder how the cloud is doing with the sky" _Mukuro said while looking out the window. "_Hahaha_ _Well, apparently the cloud is still drifting freely in the sky" _Yamamoto Mist laughed at the rain guardian's statement while the lightning chuckled a little and looked at the window again "_I don't think the cloud and the sky is calm it looks like it's going to rain any time soon" _said Lambo.


	3. Chapter 3:Tracking Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the characters.**

**Warning:**slight ooc-ness I guess

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Ok, everyone today's the day let's put the plan into action "_Tsuna told her guardians.

The Vongola famiglia separated and ride in two different cars, the first car contains Hibari, Tsuna and Gokudera and the other car contains Yamamoto, Lambo and Mukuro. They headed to Sakura Hotel to put their plan into action and retrieve their friends.

On the way to Sakura Hotel

"_Herbivores, you're crowding "_Hibari scowled at the two, sitting beside him.

"_W_-_WHAT_? Who _are you calling a Herbivore?" Gokudera _scowledbackatHibari, Tsuna on the other hand was trying to stop Gokudera before he gets bitten to death by the ex-prefect sitting behind her. Hibari just glare at the two.

Meanwhile in the other car with Mukuro, Yamamoto and Lambo."_Kufufufu, I wonder how the cloud is doing with the sky" _Mukuro said while looking out the window. "_Hahaha_ _Well, apparently the cloud is still drifting freely in the sky" _Yamamoto chuckled.

The Mist laughed at the rain guardian's reply while the thunder chuckled a little and looked at the window again "_I don't think the cloud and the sky is calm it looks like it's going to rain any time soon" _said Lambo

**Flashback end**

* * *

When Vongola guardians reached the hotel they went to the desk clerk to check in except for Tsuna who waited for them in the sofa, since her right-hand-man insisted that he himself will check in for Tsuna.

Tsuna was reading a newspaper when she caught sight of the muscular man wearing a leather jacket, underneath the jacket was a black shirt and denim pants, the man was sitting across her. The man returned her glance, startled, she quickly look at the newspaper she was holding, a second later she felt an added weight on the sofa she then felt an arm wrapped around her neck and shoulders, she put the newspaper on her lap then looked at the owner of the arms around her.

"_H-Hiiie! W-w-what do you want? W-w-who are you?"_was Tsuna's reaction to the smirking man beside her.

**"**_Sorry for not introducing myself, I am Takahashi Midori but just call me Midori, and may I know your name beautiful young lady?" _Repliedtheman. Tsuna being frightened of the man, she stuttered "_U_-_uhm_ _Ta-T-Takahashi-s-san, will you please g-get your hands off of m-me?" _the man just smirk at Tsuna's reaction, Takahashi let out a chuckle before saying

"_Yeah, yeah but miss you haven't answer my question yet, why don't we continue talking in my room?"_

**"**_H-Hiie! N-no ple-" _Tsuna was cut off from her words when she heard a familiar voice that said **"**_What are you doing with my...girlfriend?" _shelooked at the man and yes, she was right it was Hibari. The man beside Tsuna stared at Hibari before returning to her and said "_I'll be back miss...to get you" _the man stood up and walks away from them. When the man was gone to the point they can't see him anymore, Tsuna paced towards her cloud guardian and bowed her head to thank him. Another familiar voice and laugh was heard _"Oya, Oya did I hear that right Kyoya_? _are you practicing for this evening or maybe something else? Kufufufu" _Mukuro scoffed.

_**"**__Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death when this mission is over" _Hibari scowled at him.

Her three guardians who were carrying their bags enough for a change of clothes to fit and a make up kit noticed the murderous intent from Hibari while Mukuro is laughing.

_**"**__Juudaime, did something happen?" _asked Gokudera

_**"**__Yare, yare are they fighting again, Tsuna-nee?"_Asked Lambo

Gokudera hit Lambo in the head for not giving respect which made Lambo cry. Tsuna waving her hands in the air to calm Gokudera and to say "_no it's fine, we gotta be careful some mafioso might hear and cause our plan to fail, you too Gokudera just call me Tsuna" _Tsuna then smiled at her right hand man.

"_U_-hum o-okay T-t-Tsuna" was Gokudera's reply to Tsuna.

_"maa ,maa let's just head to our suites ,by the way Tsuna we only paid for 3 suites with 2 beds, Mukuro thought that it would be better to have a companion in case of an attack but I doubt that's his real reason maybe he wants to be with you Hahahaha but then Gokudera agreed to his plan to protect you" _Yamamoto whispered.

_'Oh just great, I'll be staying with a boy they didn't even think that I'm a girl and needs a privacy for myself, could this day get any worse?"_ thought Tsuna to herself.

_"Oh, that's okay I'll just stay with La-" _Tsuna trailed off of her words when Mukuro speak up "_I'll be with you Vongola...no, Tsuna-chan"._

"_What_ _do_ you _mean you're staying with juu...T-t-Tsuna? As her right hand man I should always be staying with her"_

The two bickered continuously and only stopped when Tsuna said she would be staying with Lambo. The two sighed in disappointment then a thought came to Mukuro.

_"Tsuna-chan, I think you should stay with Hibari"_

_"H-huh?" _Tsuna asked while a tint of pink was on her cheek.

"_You_ _know for the plan, it's easier and more realistic if you're together " _

"_Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death" _interrupted Hibari.

"_U_-_uhm, H-Hibari-San? Is it ok with you if I stayed with you?"_

"_Hn...Okay if that means I won't stay with that pineapple herbivore or that noisy dynamite herbivore, but if you woke me up while I take a nap I'll bite you to death Sawada Tsunami"_

"_Y_-_yes Hi-Hibari-San"_

_"Kufufufu, Alright let's go Tsuna-chan here's your key, your suite is on the 3rd floor room 1827, well we'll be going" _said Mukuro while bidding farewell to the two

"_E_-_eh_?_ Are our suites far from each other?"_Tsunami asked.

_"Sadly, yes but I'll visit you my dear Tsuna-Chan"_

_"me too, juu...Tsuna I'll visit you" _Said Gokudera.

_"Yeah, Tsuna I'll come with Gokudera" Yamamoto chuckled._

_"L-Lambo will you be fine with Mukuro?" _askedTsuna to the crying Bovino.

_"Yes, yes he'll be fine with me my dear Tsuna-chan, now you go have fun with him" _Mukuro said before Lambo could answer. Tsuna nodded in response before she could say goodbye a strong hands pulled her wrist and told her "_Faster herbivore, if you hinder me, I'll bite you to death" _Tsuna was shocked by Hibari's sudden move she stared at their hands and a tint of pink spread across her face.

* * *

**At 3rd floor, 5:50pm**

They reached their hotel room door, Hibari opened the door, while Tsuna silently followed Hibari inside the room and placed her make up kit in a bed closest to the door.

"_Herbivore, I'm going to take a nap if you woke me up I'll bite you death after this mission is over" _said Hibari.

"O-_okay Hibari, take your time" _shesaid while walking towards the bathroom with her bag of clothes and closed the door behind her.

She then sit in the bathtub to have a bubble bath, "_Wonder what's the reason behind_ _Reborn's smile when he appointed me and Hibari for 'that' role" _shethought to herself and drifts off to ponder about the meeting.

**Flashback**

**"**_Tsuna your place would be in the restaurant, mostly yakuza and mafiosos would meet in restaurants or sometimes in their room for private meeting, but my intuition tells me that they would talk somewhere public and exchange in private. Tsuna you are to act as a couple an-" _Reborn was trailed off when Tsuna asked a question.

"_C_-_Couple? W-why?" _Asked Tsuna

"_You_ _really are Dame-Tsuna" _started reborn "_It would be better if you have someone to protect you, you're a young woman now"_

"_And_ _beautiful" _Mukuro interrupted, which made reborn glare at him for interrupting him.

"_yes that, Tsuna we're fighting a group of yakuza and most yakuza consist of measly men what if they did something to you? It's best to have someone with you to protect you._

_"e-eh? That doesn't mean it needs to be a couple right? We can be siblings for example, me and Lambo"_

_"Dame-Tsuna, Lambo is useless in combat fighting the best for the job is Hibari" _

_"H-Hibari-San? But he hates crowding what more to act like a couple, be close and be lovey dovey? do you what to get me killed REBORN! What about the others?" _Tsunayelled.

"_Who are you to make decisions for me Herbivore?" _Hibari interrupted.

Reborn pointed a gun to Tsuna "are you _shouting at me, Dame-Tsuna?" _Tsuna waved her hands signaling reborn no and the gun turned into a chameleon "_ Ok I'll explain it to you, Gokudera can fight hand to hand but not as good as Hibari and he uses dynamite, what do you think will happen if he loses his temper do you want to pay millions? Yamamoto, like Gokudera can fight hand to hand but this is not just any yakuza they have guns ,Lambo like I said is a useless brat in combat fighting that's why Hibari is the best choice"_ Reborn sigh.

"Eh? How about Mukuro?" asked Tsuna

_**"**Before the yakuza could attack you or molest you, Mukuro might have already did and using his illusions are dangerous since some innocent people might get hurt"_

**"**_ehem ehem ,arcobaleno I'm still here and I will never molest the Vongola" _Mukuro said.

_**"**__Really?...but you already tried before ,If I didn't stop you who knows what might happen_" said Reborn. Mukuro just chuckled while Gokudera glared at him.

"_R-Reborn!" _She shrieked on the other hand Reborn ignored her and asked Hibari a question.

_"Hibari is that okay with you? of course you two need to act all lovey dovey to get rid of suspicion since the Volpe yakuza knows the existence of Vongola and they also knows that the Boss is a girl, but that's all they know I doubt they know how you look like" _asked Reborn.

Hibari stared at him and looks at his cup and took a sip of tea "_What's in it for me?_

_"I'll spar with you...IF you were able to make it seem realistic, I'll have the guardians report to me" _Reborn smirked.

_"Fine, I'll do it" _smirked Hibari while Tsuna and the rest gawked at them, Mukuro was the first one to get his senses back _'I'm gonna enjoy this' _he thought to himself.

**Flashback end**

Tsuna was enjoying her bubble bath when her phone rings she look at it and realized it was Reborn calling she answered it.

"_Hello, Reborn?"_

"_Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna"_

"_Why did you call?"_

"_Tell me your room number."_

"_E-eh? W-why?"_

_"Just tell me"_

"y-_yes, it's 1827,tell me why reborn"_

Beep~

_'He hangs up, wonder why he needs our number, anyways I have to get ready' T_suna thought to herself and gets out of the bathtub.

after a few minutes of showering to get rid of the soap left. She dried herself and wraps a towel on her hair. Tsuna wore her undergarments. She unwrap the towel on her hair and used the hair blower that the hotel provides to dry her hair. She then wore a purple dress that goes just above her knees and wore a black doll shoes. After styling her hair and fixing her dress Tsuna went out of the bathroom she saw Hibari on the balcony admiring the view while holding a cup, he wore a black suit jacket and underneath was a plain white shirt.

Hibari looked at her and said "_Hn...You look beautiful" _butstill impassive, Tsuna blushed and said " _T_-_T_-_Thank_ y-you _Hibari_-_san_, _you_ _too_ _you_ _look_ _great_" Hibari nodded and they stare at each other until someone walk in and shouted "_VOOOOOII, brats"_

Hibari immediately stand up and brought his tonfa out while Tsuna was startled by the noise Squalo made and asked "_W-why are you here? I thought you were in Italy "_

_"The damn boss, Levi and Lussuria was left there while your sun guardian is training under Lussuria, I'm here because of a mission when I finished, I decided to pay a visit to you and that sword brat but you and your guardians weren't there, we were supposed to go back but the arcobaleno told us everything, so here we are."_

_"Uh ok, wait did you say 'we'? Who's we Squalo?"_

_"Hi, Vongola ushishi" _Bel appears behind Squalo and kisses Tsuna's hand and sits on the chair.

_"Hello, I'm Fran" _Fran says with his impassive face and monotone voice.

_"Uhm Hello,did Reborn say something else?" _asked Tsuna.

"_Oh yeah, about that the arco-" _Squalo stopped when he heard someone shouting.

"_Ju-juudai...T-Tsuna!" _shoutsGokudera

Gokudera entered followed by the other guardians, they were shocked when they saw the three varia member talking with Tsuna while Hibari holding his tonfa, looking at them but not in a fighting stance anymore.

"o-_oh everyone, the varia are here to help us" _Tsuna said hastily before her aggressive right-hand-man can say something unpleasant, she told her guardians and the varia members to sit down.

"_Anyway, Squalo what were you saying again?" _asked Tsuna.

_"Fran, Me and Bel will wait for your go signal to attack when you found their hideout...that arcobaleno gave me something, he told me to give this tracking devices and watches to you" _Squalo says and hands the tracking device to Tsuna.

**"**_Oh Fran, long time no see, Do you remember me? I'm your master" _asked Mukuro.

**"**_Ah yes, you're my pineapple-fairy master, and I still remember the fruity style with Verde though it didn't turn out great for me...so how have you been master?" _said Fran monotonically, while the other chuckles.

**"**_Kufufufu_ _I'm fine Fran, I see you haven't changed still a joker ne?, well at least you remember me" _said Mukuro

"_Herbivores, you're crowding" _scowled Hibari.

"_yare, yare you're dressed up nicely ,you're not in your usual clothes ,excited for your date with Tsuna-chan, Kyoya?" _Mukuroscoffed.

"_What is that true Vongola? Why don't you date the prince and be my princess, what do you think after this mission? Ushishi" _said Bel.

"_U_-_Uh, I'll think about it Bel-san" _Stuttered Tsuna not really knowing what to say.

"_Stop dreaming Idiotic-moron-senpai, A beautiful woman like her won't date a fake prince like you "_Fran said still impassive while Tsuna blushed a little.

"_Shut_ _up_ _froggy, the princess said she'll think about it" _Bel scoffed.

"_Pineapple-Herbivore don't get in my way I have to do my mission so I can spar with the baby" _scowled Hibari

_"Kufufufu Is that the only reason, Kyoya_?" Hibari glares at him "_Kufufufu_, _fine whatever you say"_

**7:10 in the evening**

"_Everyone it's almost time, let's go to our places and do our best, Squalo, Bel and Fran we'll call you when we found their hideout...and thanks for helping us"_

"_Whatever brat" _Squalo mumbles to himself.

"_No problem" _said Fran with his impassive face and monotone voice.

"_It's my pleasure helping you Princess, don't forget the date, think about it..Princess Ushishi" _Belsaidwhile Tsuna nods in response.

Theyallwentto their places. Yamamoto was outside the hotel. Mukuro possessed a female desk clerk. Lambo is roaming around the hotel. Gokudera was guarding for the elevator while Hibari and Tsuna was at the restaurant, each has a tracking device and watch of a specific color. The varia waited for their go-signal in Tsuna's room.

* * *

_**At the restaurant 7:13pm**_

_**"**__Herbivore, What do you want?"_ Hibari asked Tsuna who has a tint of pink in her cheeks.

_**"**__E__**-**__Eh? Do we really need to order_?"

_"Just choose Herbivore, it would be odd if we just sit here and order nothing" _Hibari said with a little sign of irritation in his voice.

_**"**__U-Uhm yeah" _mumbles Tsuna, she then looked at the menu.

**"**_Herbivore, put your hands on the table" _Tsuna did what she was asked to do, she then felt Hibari's warm hands holding hers, suddenly a deep red was visible in her face, this did not go unnoticed.

**"**_Tsuna, why are you so red? Are you sick?"_Tsuna blushed even darker at the mention of her first name.

**"**_A_**-**_Anou Hibari-san, I'm fine...u-Uhm why did you suddenly decided to hold my hands?" _She asked the ex-prefect who still have an impassive face.

"_Hm? That's because you're mine tonight...I mean it's my role, so what do you want?"_Hibari said as a tint of pink spread across his face

Hibari called for a waiter and then ordered.

When the food arrived they started eating, not forgetting of their mission.

* * *

_**At**_ _**the front desk 7:20 pm **_

A group consisting of 3 men entered the hotel and went straight to the front desk.

"_Miss, can you please tell us where the restaurant is" _one man told Mukuro.

Mukuro observe the group and sure enough it's the Kyuketsuki_ (_vampire_) _yakuza, he saw one of the men with a tattoo on the arm. He snaps out of his gaze when the man spoke.

"_uhm...miss?" _the man said.

"_oh_...sorry _about_ _that_ _you_ _just turn left and then another left and you'll see it there" _Mukuro said while pointing to the direction.

The moment the group left, Mukuro immediately took out his phone and called Tsuna.

"_Vongola, they are here but I did not see the girl and the boy or anyone who looks like a hostage ,I suppose they're going to exchange in another place" _whispered Mukuro in his phone.

_"Huh? Where are they? What about the Volpe?_

_"They're heading towards the restaurant, Vongola I wasn't able to attach a tracking device, it's up to you and Hibari, I'll call again when I've have news about the Volpe"_

_"O-okay, thanks Mukuro"_

_Beep~~_

"_What did the pineapple herbivore said?" _asked Hibari.

_"The Kyuketsuki is on their way here and I have to attach a tracking device to at least one of them...Hibari-san I have a plan but I need your help...given you're supposedly my lover"_

_"Hn...guess I have no choice...what is this so-called plan of yours"_

_"Yeah...first let me drink a glass of wine, just enough to make it seem like I'm drunk, the rest we'll just have to depend on acting"_

Hibari poured wine on her glass, Tsuna then drank the wine.

A group of men went inside the restaurant which caused the people stop of what they're doing and look at the door.

_'They're here' _Tsuna and Hibari thought to themselves.

Tsuna looked at Hibari and nod signaling him that the show was about to start.

She stood up from her seat and head to the door where the yakuza was, she stumble and fall to one man in the group and manage to attach a small tracking device.

_"Hehe, what a beautiful lady" _theman caress her arms which made Tsuna almost flinch

at the gesture.

_"What are you doing honey?" _saidHibarias he quickly pace towards her and grabs Tsuna's hands "_The comfort room is the other way...Uhm pardon my lover she's a little drunk" _said Hibari still impassive, Hibari quickly took Tsuna to their table.

Thegroup of men just stared at the scene and paced towards the table just beside Tsuna and Hibari's, close enough to hear them talk.

Gokudera on the other hand was getting impatient, he has been on the elevator but he haven't seen someone suspicious despite that fact, he did not let his guard down and continued being alert, observing and listening those who aboard the elevator until three man wearing a white suit, one of them got a call, Gokudera listened to the conversation.

_"Ah, hello it's me the 'Volpe'" _saidtheman. Gokudera's eyes widen in shock of realization.

_"you're already in the restaurant? Ok, I'll see you there….*_nods*_…..you didn't bring them?"_askedtheman

_"Oh, so the exchange will be in your place?" _the man nods.

_"Ok, See you there" _the man hangs up.

Gokudera sets into action and sneakily tried to put a tracking device but failed when the elevator opened and the men went out he followed them but he bumped to Lambo hence the men lost in their sight. Fortunately Gokudera remembered the conversation of the man on the phone he quickly called Tsuna.

_"Juudaime, I've seen Volpe they're headed towards the restaurant I wasn't able to place a tracking device because a stupid cow was on my way...sorry Juudai...Tsuna" _Gokudera said.

_"It's ok, we also heard from here...please get Yamamoto to ready the cars and inform the Var...I mean Bel, Squalo and Fran get them, to wait in the car Mukuro too...btw he's one of the desk clerk. Hibari and I will wait for them here" _Tsuna said in a low voice.

_"O-okay, Tsuna. Should I go there?" _Gokudera asked.

_"No need Gokudera-kun, Just go with the other guardians wait for our signal"_

_"B-But"_

_"I'll be fine Gokudera-kun, Hibari-San is with me"_

_"Okay, just be careful Juudaime"_

_"yes, I have to go now" _Tsuna said.

_Beep ~_the phone call ends.

Gokudera did as he was told he called Yamamoto, went to the front desk and informed the desk clerk with the same watch. Mukuro went back to his own body, that was left in Tsuna's room while the desk clerk was left unconscious, he then informed the varia and together they went down to meet Gokudera, Lambo and Yamamoto outside the hotel.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo sat together while Mukuro and Squalo sat in the other car while the other two varia member sort out who would be left to be with Hibari and Tsuna. Gokudera suggested that he as her right hand man to be with them but was stopped when Yamamoto said that Tsuna would be fine with Hibari.

_"Ushishishi the prince wants to be with his princess, so go with the peasants, froggy" _Bel stated.

_"No, Bel-senpai" _Fran replied.

_"Why does froggy wants to be with the princess? or you just don't want to be with your pineapple master?" _

_"What was that?" _Mukuro interrupted while shooting a glare at the two

_"The froggy doesn't want to be with you"_

"_Fran_ _is_ _that_ _true?, you're breaking your master's heart Fran after all I've done for you"_

"_Stupid prince is just making up stories, master"_

_"Really? then why don't you want to go with them froggy?"_

_"It's noisy specially with long-haired captain, now let me ask the same question to you senpai, why?_

_"The prince will court the princess and shower her with the prince's love"_

_"Don't you mean scare her with your idiotic grin?"_

_"VOOOOII,HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO GOING TO DECIDE"_ Squalo yelled causing Everyone to look at him "_Bel just let Fran go with the Vongola brat, you're just going to make a noise there and cause yourself to get hurt by her cloud guardian"_

_"Fine, fine,froggy don't steal the prince's princess"_

_"She's not yours, and I don't intend to since she and...never mind you won't get it stupid prince" _Fransaid as he leave and went to the other car.

_Ring Ring _

Gokuderareceived a message from Tsuna that says:

_"Gokudera-kun please let the other know about this. The yakuza are about to go out and we are following them if you see the Volpe and several guys wearing black suit that's them just follow them to their hideout but keep a safe distance so they won't notice, here's our plan, we will infiltrate quietly out knock out the guards as silent as possible but no killing and we'll separate first group would be the one attacking the yakuza, Squalo, Bel, Yamamoto, Hibari and I will attack the rest will search and protect the hostages which will be Gokudera(please use no dynamites if possible)Mukuro, Fran and Lambo. Our objective is Get the hostages unharmed._

Gokudera read out loud then he forwards the message to Mukuro who was on the other car, Mukuro forwarded the message to Fran whom he got the number from Squalo. Gokudera was complaining to no one in particular when he caught sight of the Volpe with some men in black suit followed by his Juudaime and Hibari. He immediately informed Mukuro to start following the car.

Tsuna and Hibari went in the car that hasn't move yet, when they went in they were surprised to see Fran inside. Tsuna hastily went in and sat beside Fran she immediately instructed the driver to follow the car in front of them which is Mukuro's.

* * *

_**During the car ride**_

_"WHY, why am I not on the same team as Juudaime?" _Gokuderacomplains to no one in particular.

_**"**__Hahaha, Gokudera everything will be okay, she's with me, Hibari, Squalo and Bel we will protect her" _Yamamoto said as he reassure Gokudera.

_**"**Listen, Baseball idiot, If something happens with her I'll blow your head off"_

_**"**__O-okay, Gokudera anyway how will Tsuna fight?" _asked Yamamoto.

_**"**Stupid, of course use her gloves"_

**"**_But, I don't think she brought her gloves"_

_**"**__What makes you think of that?" _asked Gokudera.

_**"**Our opponent is just a normal people who uses guns, knives and other things, I don't think she would use something so powerful to them ,given that Tsuna doesn't want to hurt others"_

_"Well, I guess she will use a gun" _interrupted Lambo.

_"What? you stupid cow! The princess does not use guns"_

_"Tsuna uses guns?" _asked Yamamoto.

_"Yes, reborn taught her before, she's actually quite good" _answered the Bovino.

The two's eyes widen in shock, they never know that Tsuna uses guns and was good at it.

* * *

"_Vongola...beware of the Fake Prince" _Fran said getting the attention of Tsuna and Hibari but did not move.

"_E_-_eh? W-why is that Fran? _Tsuna replied, totally confused of what Fran said out of the blue.

"_He plans to court you, he can really be stubborn specially on dates" _Fran said monotonically_._

Hibari narrowed his eyes when he heard what Fran said.

_"Oh yeah I forgot about the date, thanks for telling me Fran"_

_"You know, you must do something before someone does and takes her, I can see it in your eyes but something's stopping you, was it fear of rejection?"_Fran said monotonically.

_"H-huh? Fran what are you saying?"_

_"Nothing" _was Fran's reply still impassive while Tsuna just let the subject drop.

Hibari thought about what Fran said, he knows that the guy was talking about him and giving him advice indirectly.

* * *

_"Ushishi, going to have a blood bath tonight" _Bel snickered.

_"VOII! Didn't the Vongola brat told us no killing" _Squalo yelled.

_"I know and I'm going to follow the princess' request, I'm just going to torment them for making my princess worry Ushishi" _Bel answered.

_"Voi, why do you listen to that brat that easy" _asked Squalo.

_"Simple, I'm making myself look good for the princess...she will be mine Ushishi" _

_"Kufufufu...lover boy that won't be easy, her other guardians won't be easy to deal with, specially the storm and cloud"_

_"I can understand that dynamite freak, he's loyal to his boss but why the aloof cloud? ….don't tell me. Ushishi" _grinned Bel

_"Kufufufu yes you got that right, I guess that's why they call you a genius,_

_"Ushishishi of course I am, I am a prince after all...This is going to be fun, the more the merrier Ushishi "_

_"Kufufufu, I'm going to enjoy this show, why don't you stay here in Japan for a while prince the ripper?"_

_"Ushishishi, fine by me"_

_"VOIII, you two what are you planning? Let me in too" _Squalo shouted.

_"No, no. Geniuses only Ushishishi"_

"_Kufufu"_

_"Voiiii!" _Squaloyelled.

* * *

They reached an empty warehouse they all meet before putting the plan into instructed the mist illusionist, Mukuro and Fran to use illusion to make it seem like nothing is happening outside while they knock out the guards outside and infiltrate the warehouse while the other will search for the hostages.

* * *

Good? Bad? what do you think? Please tell me by reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4:Infiltration

**I do not own KHR and it's only think I own is the plot.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

The Vongola separated into two groups, the first group consist of Tsunami, Hibari, Bel, Squalo and Yamamoto which will attack and the second group consist of Mukuro, Fran, Gokudera and Lambo who will search for the hostages.

Fran created an illusions that sound proofed the attacks and showed a peaceful night like nothing is happening outside. Tsuna and her group started attacking the guards outside of the warehouse while the other group went up on an open window and scan the warehouse of where the hostages may be however luck just wasn't on their side, a man saw them and shouted.

"_Boss, there are spies" _yelled the man and pointed to the spot where he saw them.

Mukuro immediately used his illusions to cover up but the man is still suspicious and went out to check the guards outside, he gawked at what he saw, he hastily grabbed Tsuna by the arms and held her hostage the man pointed a gun at her. She tried to hit the man with a gun but the man caught her hand, Bel sneaked behind the man when he was distracted by Tsuna.

"_Ushishishi, wrong move to take the prince's princess and because of that the prince will punish you" _said Bel.

The man looked behind him and there he saw the blonde with a sadistic grin that could rivaled the Cheshire cat before he could speak he was stab in the back. Tsuna took this chance and grabbed the man's gun and hit him in the head.

"_Ushishi the prince has saved the princess" _said Bel with delight.

"_Thank_ _you_ _Bel_-san" replied Tsuna.

_"As a thanks, go on a date with the prince, will you princess?" _saidBel while Tsuna has a tint of pink across her cheeks this did not go unnoticed, Bel and Yamamoto chuckled, Hibari huffed while Squalo just gaped at them not being able to believe that Bel was able to make the Vongola blush.

_"U-uhm okay I'll go on a date with you as a thanks" _said Tsuna.

_'What is this feeling why does my heart feel heavy, I feel like someone stabbed my heary' _Hibari thought to himself.

* * *

Gokuderaand the others infiltrate the warehouse still covered in Mukuro's illusion.

They separated into two, Mukuro and Fran and the other Gokudera and Lambo, they searched in different places .Gokudera and Lambo found a group of at least 4 people with a cloth covering their eyes and rope on their hands and feet. They untied the ropes and cloth and signaled them to keep quiet, he saw Fuuta but no Ipin was around, he then asked the man.

_"Fuuta, where's Ipin?" _asked the Lambo.

_"I-I don't know, I think the man took her with them" _answered Fuuta.

"_We_ _need_ _to notify them but first let's get them out of here" _said Gokudera.

The Bovino nodded and beckon the hostage while signaling them to keep quiet. On the other hand Mukuro and Fran saw a girl hands tied and eyes covered held by one of the man from the yakuza. Mukuro got a message from Gokudera saying:

"_We_ _got 4 hostages with us and we're currently leading them out but Ipin is not with them. Fuuta said that the man might have taken her with them .We're going to tell the other group to start attacking while they attack ,you guys protect Ipin."_

Mukuro read the message and told Fran that they're going to have to use their illusion to save Ipin while the others attack. Mukuro and Fran used their illusions to protect Ipin.

* * *

The hostages went out of the warehouse followed by the Bovino and the storm guardian. They ran away except for Fuuta. Gokudera hastily approached his Juudaime.

"_Juudaime, you can attack now, the hostages are free except for Ipin, I've told Mukuro to protect Ipin while we attack" _said Gokudera.

_"Thanks Gokudera but, I'm going to need you to stay with Lambo and Fuuta, take care of them while I'm gone"_

"_E_-_eh_? _But, Juudaime I'll fight too"_

_"no, Gokudera I need you to stay here and take care of them."_

_"o-okay if Juudaime says so" _Gokudera said in defeat.

Tsuna, Hibari, Bel, Squalo and Yamamoto went in to attack while Gokudera, Lambo and Fuuta stayed outside.

Theyakuza members was shocked of the infiltrators, but Tsuna was more shocked when he saw the familiar face of _Takahashi Midori, _yes the guy at the hotel. Tsuna was spaced out for a moment and was only back to her sense when Hibari attacked a man that was supposed to assault her.

"_What are you doing herbivore? This is not the time to space out" _Hibari scowled at her.

"_So_-_Sorry Hibari-San" _Tsuna said as he shot a man behind Hibari.

"_What's bothering you? You're not focused" _Hibarisaid as he went behind Tsuna to fight behind her.

"_The man on the hotel, the one who tried to seduce me in the lobby..M-midori-San, he's one of the yakuza" _Tsuna said as she tried to shoot the man but she's out of bullets and decided to just hit the man with the gun.

"_Hn.. that pervert...out of bullets? Don't you have some spare?" _Hibari asked.

"_I_ _have_ _a spare_ _gun" _Tsunasaidasshetookthe spare gun tied on her thigh under the dress. They continued fighting until the only ones left were the mastermind of the transaction and kidnapping.

"_VOIII! There's no way out! Where's the girl?" _yelled Squalo.

"_Long-haired captain we got her already" _Fransaidbefore they get Ipin out of the warehouse, which made everyone looked at the open window above. Unknown to them a yakuza member who just woke up from the slumber they put him into was about to do something. A hand held Tsuna by the wrist, she was startled when she saw a man thrice her size was seizing her hands and pushed her towards the bosses of the yakuza which was Midori and an unknown man.

The man pushed Tsuna towards Midori. Midori on the other hand grab Tsuna by her hair.

"VOII!" yelled Squalo.

"Tsuna!" yelled Yamamoto

"Princess" shouted Bel.

"_Don't move or I'll kill her" _Midori said while pointing a gun at her "Oh_ aren't you the beautiful girl in the lobby, still haven't told me your name missy" _said the man while placing a kiss on her cheek which made Tsuna shudder of disgust, she can't get herself to get out of Midori's seize since her weapon was confiscated by the man from awhile ago.

_"You! Pervert!" _shouted Tsuna.

"_Hehe, that's just a part of your payment for ruining our transaction and hurting my men," _replied the man.

There was an explosion on the side of the warehouse, all eyes were looking at where the explosion came from a figure of a man was seen, Tsuna recognized the figure through the smoke.

_"How dare you do that to Juudaime?, I'll blow your head off" _exclaimed Gokudera.

_"Gokudera!" _Tsuna exclaimed happily.

Whiletheothersaregaping at the smokin' bomb, Hibari took the initiative and assault the man then the other boss, he can't hit Midori since he might hit Tsuna. Fortunately Yamamoto helped and hit Midori with his sword which caused him to release Tsuna but luck isn't really on their side before Midori lose consciousness he was able to scrape Tsuna's stomach, if she wasn't pulled by Hibari, the bullet would have gone straight through her. Tsuna fell on her knees and lose consciousness, she felt two strong arms carried her while she heard voices.

_"Juu-Juudaime! Are you okay?" _shoutedGokudera.

_"Tsuna!" _exclaimed Yamamoto

_"VOII! Vongola brat are you okay?" _

_"Princess!"_

_"Quiet down herbivores, she just lose consciousness, now if you don't want to get bitten to death move out of my way, if you don't she's going to die of blood loss" _Hibari scowled while carrying Tsuna bridal style.

They went out of the warehouse and waited for the cars to pick them up. Hibari went in with Tsuna on his arms followed by Fran who sat in front of the car.

The car ride was silent until they reached the Vongola HQ, Hibari immediately run towards the infirmary followed by Fran. When they saw the two ran towards the infirmary, they followed them.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please tell me by reviewing.**

**Criticism are very much appreciated coz it helps me improve my writing and lets me know what you guys want,not just too harsh,please.**


	5. Chapter 5:Infirmary

**I DO NOT own KHR or the the plot.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Fran and Hibari reached the infirmary, Fran opened the door for Hibari. Hibari on the contrary laid Tsuna on the bed in the infirmary. saw them went in, he asked Hibari and Fran to go out and get Tsuna a change of clothes while he treat Tsuna. The two followed and silently wait by the door. When the others also reached the infirmary, Hibari ordered Lambo to get Tsuna a change of clothes.

_"You!, get the herbivore a change of clothes" _Hibari said while pointing at the Bovino.

"_H-hai" _Lambo said as he leave to get the Vongola Decimo a change of clothes while Fuuta and Ipin followed.

"_How's Juudaime" _asked Gokudera.

"_The doctor is treating her at the moment" _answered Hibari still impassive.

"_O_-_ok, a-anyway I'll report to reborn-San about Juudaime's condition" _Gokudera said as he leave the group.

"_Hibari-san, why don't you take a bath and change, your shirt is bloodied" _Yamamoto said.

"_Hn...Fine" _answered Hibari, he then left the group to take a bath and change.

* * *

"_Re_-_Reborn-San! Finally found you" _Gokudera said as he pants from running around the Vongola HQ.

"_Oh Gokudera where are the others?" _asked the arcobaleno.

"_Ple-please come with me, they're in the infirmary"_

"_Infirmary..._" said the arcobaleno as he hop onto Gokudera's shoulder.

The silver-haired man told reborn everything that happened as he ran through the hallway of the HQ.

Whenthey reached the infirmary they saw Shamal talking to Yamamoto, Fuuta and Lambo.

_"Hey, baseball idiot, where is the varia and the pineapple bastard?" _asked Gokudera.

_"Oh! Hi there kid!" _greetedYamamotobefore he turned to Gokudera "_Squalo and the others went back and they said they'll be back tomorrow while Mukuro decided to take a rest"_

_"Shamal, how's Tsuna?" _asked the arcobaleno.

_"She's fine, it's just a scrape it's not that deep, I already treat her wound. Please enter only when Ipin comes out, she's still changing the Vongola's clothes" _answered the doctor and on cue Ipin came out of the room.

"_Minna, I've finished changing Tsuna-san's clothes" _Ipin said.

Everyone went in the infirmary room to see a sleeping Tsuna. After a few moments, the arcobaleno told everyone to get some rest, but Gokudera was persistent on staying until his Juudaime wakes up fortunately Reborn was able to persuade him. Reborn and Shamal stayed in the room, it was quiet only the sound of sipping an espresso and keyboard typing can be heard until the door creaked revealing a man.

"_You're here" _Reborn said to the person.

The said person nodded and asked "_How_ _is_ _she_?"

_"She's fine now, I guess she just lose consciousness because of shock of being hit by a normal bullet that kills for the first time."_

"_Is that so? I'll take my leave for now baby, I got the information that I needed" _said the man before heading to the door.

_"Oi, matte, I want you to do something" _Reborn said making the man stopped on his tracks.

_"Hn?"_

* * *

The next day, Tsuna woke up only to see her guardians except for Hibari and Mukuro in the infirmary.

_"Tsuna-nee how are you feeling?"_Fuuta asked while Lambo and Ipin just stared at her.

_"Oi, Dame-Tsuna you've finally woke up. Losing consciousness because of a scrape you really are Dame-Tsuna" _Tsuna felt small foot on her head, the next thing she knew she have fallen off the bed.

_"Reborn! don't get too harsh on her, her wounds haven't fully healed" _Dino said helping the brunette to get up.

"_Her_ _sun_ _guardian already treated her wound, she only have scars now" _the arcobaleno retorted.

_"e-eh? Onii-san already come back? Where is he?" _Tsuna said turning her head in every direction trying to find her sun guardian.

_"He's outside exercising as usual….anyway How are you feeling Tsuna?" _Dino asked.

_"I'm fine, by the way what brings you here Dino-San?" _asked Tsuna.

_"Well, I heard from Reborn about your condition, I immediately told Romario to prepare my private jet to visit my little sister" _answered Dino.

"_Oh...thanks Dino-San" _Tsuna said gleefully.

"_Anything for my little si-" _Dino stopped when a man entered the door shouting.

_"EXTREME!"_

_"Onii-San, how are you?" _asked Tsuna.

_"I'm EXTREMELY FINE, SAWADA! HOW ARE YOU?" _yelledRyohei while Tsuna covered one of her ears.

_"Hey! Turf top you're so noisy! You're hurting our ears!" _Gokuderashouted while Yamamoto tries to calm the two who was already glaring at each other.

_"It's fine Gokudera-kun...anyway Onii-san, thank you for healing my wounds faster than it should be" _said Tsuna.

_"It's okay, you're like a sister to me" _replied the sun guardian while Tsuna smiled in response.

Tsuna felt another small foot hit her head, this time it wasn't as strong as before.

"_Oi_, _Tsuna take a rest, you still haven't recover your energy and don't you have a date?" _the arcobaleno said.

"_How am I suppose to rest if you keep hitting me Reborn!...d-date? now that you mention it, I remember now but how did you know about that?" _exclaimed the brunette

"_Someone reported about the mission and told me everything, I didn't know you like sadistic men" _said Reborn.

"_Ushishishi" _an infamous laugh coming from the door interrupted their conversation "_That was harsh arcobaleno, Princess please rest for now, the prince will take you on a date if you have accumulate enough energy" _said Belphegor.

"_Th_-_thank_ _you Bel-s" _Tsuna was not able to finish her sentence.

_"My~ My~ Bel-chan is going on a date with a beautiful woman~ I'm so proud~ let me give the princess a hug~" _Lussuria commented and came rushing to Tsuna to give him a hug when Fran stopped him and faced Tsuna.

_"Vongola are you sure about dating the stupid prince, you can back out you know while it's still early" _Fran said loud enough for everyone to hear and on cue a knife hit the illusionist's hat.

_"What are you talking about froggy?" _said the annoyed prince holding three knives on his hands.

"_Don't bother understanding, I don't want you to get a nosebleed for trying so hard Bel-senpai" _anotherweird shaped knife hit Fran's hat, while the others are stopping the prince from killing his kouhai, a smirked spread across the arcobaleno's face while he stare at Fran, this of course did not go unnoticed to the Varia assassin but he just ignored it, he's more worried about the prince that keeps throwing a knife at him.

The commotion was only stopped when they felt a hostile aura, everyone looked on the door only to see the ex-prefect staring at them very annoyed of the ruckus they've cause.

"_Baby, I made up my mind, I accept your request" _Hibari said.

"_I knew you would" _said the arcobaleno while Hibari smirked.

_"Then, I'll go now" _Hibarisaid as he leaves, the room was in silent, everyone was still confused of what the ex-prefect was talking about. Tsuna noticed this and decided to break the silence herself.

_"Uh, Lussuria-san is the whole Varia here in Japan?"_asked Tsuna.

_"no, only the top 6 officer" _answered the man gleefully.

_"HIIEEEE! Xanxus is also here?"_ Tsuna asked shuddering.

_"well, not exactly he stayed at the hotel with Squa-chan~ and Levi-chan~ He kind of missed Japan so he decided to come with us and Levi hearing the boss is coming he also decided to come~" _Lussuria answered while rubbing his chin.

_"O-oh okay thanks Lussuria-San"_

_"Tsk tsk tsk, just call me Onee-san, okay?" _Lussuriasaid.

_"Oh ok Lussuria-nee" _said Tsuna which made the assassin jump in joy.

On the other hand Fran and Bel already stopped fighting.

"_Lussuria sure is enjoying himself being called a big sister huh?" _Belsaid while Fran just nodded in agreement.

While the others are busy with their business, Dino took this chance to ask reborn the question he's been thinking up until now.

" _Reborn, what is Kyoya talking about?" _Dinoasked his former home tutor

Reborn smirked " _It's_ _for_ _the date Tsuna will have with Belphegor"_

"_Huh? What about it?"_Dino asked.

"_You'll see soon" _Reborn smirked as he pulls down his fedora just enough to cover his two black orbs.

"_Eh? Why not tell me now?"_

"_Fine, I guess you could help out, you better teach your student about this, I plan to.." _saidthe arcobaleno.

* * *

**mi-chan94: I'm glad you like it!^^ (By the way,Thanks for reviewing)**

**HibarixZhen:I'll do my best to update more often. :D (By the way,Thanks for reviewing)**

**Mischievously:I'm happy you find it interesting,don't worry I won't stop until it's done!:D (By the way,Thanks for reviewing)**

**First cliffhanger...what do you think?**

**Please do review minna!:D**


	6. Chapter 6:A Date With Bel

**I DO NOT OWN KHR OR THE only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

"_Fine, I guess you could help out, you better teach your student about this, I plan to..." _said the arcobaleno

* * *

"_How_ _do_ _I_ _look, guys?" _asked the brunette who was wearing a white floral dress and an orange doll shoes.

"_You_ _look_ _wonderful_,_ Tsuna" _Dino said while the others nodded.

"_Juudaime do you want me to accompany you, the knife freak might do something to you"_ Gokudera said.

"_No, I'll be fine by myself, plus Bel is really looking forward to this, I can't let him down but thanks for your offer Gokudera" _

"_Ok, if Juudaime says so" _Gokuderasaid in defeat.

"Kufufu..._I envy the prince that he was able to capture the heart of the Vongola" _Mukuro said.

"_Mukuro this date is just my thanks when he save me from one of the yakuza"_

"_Kufufu, Is_ _that_ _so? Then enjoy your date with him or whatever it is" _Mukuro smirked as he disappear into mist.

"_Tsuna you're going to be late, let's go to the living room, you're date is already waiting there_." said the bronco.

* * *

Tsuna and Dino were walking through the hallway to go to the living room, when they met Hibari.

"_Oi_, _Kyoya remember everything I've taught you okay?" _Dinosaid making the ex-prefect glare at him.

"_I know herbivore" _said the cloud guardian still impassive while Tsuna just looked between them confused.

"_Ah! Let's go Tsuna your 'prince' is waiting" _Dino said while pulling Tsuna by the hand.

The two proceeded to the living room. Tsuna's eyes widen when he saw the dandy prince who was wearing red jacket, under was a black and white striped shirt and black pants. Bel look nothing like royalty but still managed to look so charming.

"_Ushishi" _thelaughmade Tsuna snapped out of her trance "_The princess looks so charming" _

"_O_-_oh, thank you Bel-san, y-you look da-dashing" _said Tsuna who has a tint of pink across her cheeks, the prince just chuckled.

"*_cough* *cough*Bel, I want you to return my sister by 10p.m. Got that?" _Dino said in a father-like tone.

"_Ushishi, you're no fun bronco….but don't worry the prince will return the princess home safely by 10 pm, we'll be going then, bronco" _Bel said as he took Tsuna's hand which made Tsuna flushed.

When the two was already gone, the atmosphere in the room became tense especially when reborn appeared.

"_She's growing up fast ne?" _Dino said.

"_I know...by the way have you taught Hibari the ways of men?" _

"_Yes! But reborn, how is he going to stop Bel from doing anything to Tsuna? Until Hibari does that which is still after the date."_

"_Don't_ _worry_ _I__ borrowed the help of someone to help Hibari do that , someone who's always messing with the prince, this is going to be fun" _the arcobaleno smirked.

_"...ah! wait are you sure that, he will help us, I mean he have known the prince first before us"_

_"Don't worry that guy will surely help us, he knows the situation between the two" _said the arcobaleno.

* * *

Bel took Tsuna to the amusement park, they walked side by side by side and hand in hand.

"_Princess let's ride the lover's tunnel" _saidBel as he pulls the brunette.

"_Uhm...okay" _was Tsuna's short reply.

Fortunately for Tsuna, she was able to stop Bel from scaring the people to get to the front line and made him wait with her. Bel was getting more bored by the minute, when they reached the front line they saw a woman with a familiar face.

"_Sir, Ma'am where's your ticket?" _asked the woman, while staring at the two who just gaped.

"_F-Fran?/Froggy" _Tsuna and Bel asked, both confused. Fran and the woman have a lot of similarities, the impassive face, the teal eyes the way they talk monotonically the only difference is their hair and the markings under their eyes, the woman has golden locks and a noticeable mole under her right eye.

"_uhm...no ma'am my name is not Fran and sir could you please don't call me that, it's insulting" _said the woman monotonically while the two just stared at the woman. Tsuna was the first one to snap out of her daze, she then gently tug Bel's sleeve which cause the prince to get back to his senses.

Bel gave the ticket to the woman while a man prepared the boat that looks like a duck for them to ride on.

The prince was trying to be a gentleman for the princess, he let the brunette ride the boat first while holding her hands for assistance.

While the boat was making its way around the tunnel, they saw love related stuffs like hearts, cupids and much more inside the tunnel. Tsuna was amazed but when she remembered the woman she grips Bel's hands.

"_ne_, _Bel-san, don't you think that the woman a while ago resembles Fran?" _Tsuna asked.

"_Ushishishi, I know princess, this is our friendly date let's just forget about it ok?" _Bel smiled at her and gave her a quick peck at her cheek. Tsuna flushed and quickly looked away, realizing what just happened.

"..._n-ne, Bel-san..l-look... don't you think that..h-h-heart is c-cute?" _Tsuna said desperate to find another subject to talk about.

The prince grabbed the brunette's chin to make it look at him in the eyes which was by the way covered by his golden locks. "_no need to look since the prince have already set his eyes on the cutest thing in this tunnel" _grinned Bel which made Tsuna blushed an even deeper red.

"_Ushishi, the princess looks even cuter when blushing" _Tsuna looked to her side avoiding the eyes of the prince which she can't see.

_"aww...don't look away, the prince wants to see your cute face, princess~" _Bel said as he move his face closer to see the brunette's face.

_"s-stop i-it, Bel-k-kun" _the Decimo said while the prince's smirked at the new name Tsuna calls her.

_"Why? The prince is just stating facts"_

_"I'm not c-cute."_

_"Yes, you are, princess the prince knows what he sees."_

_"I'm not. Can you even see things clearly with your hair in the way?"_

_"Yes" _the prince said as he kisses Tsuna's hand which he has been holding ever since they left the HQ "_The prince sees a cute girl...no let me rephrase that. The prince sees a beautiful princess.__" _the sweet quarrel did not stop until they reached the end of the tunnel.

Aftertheride, Bel took Tsuna to a restaurant in the amusement park, they sat across each other and hands finally released.

_"What does the princess like for lunch?" _asked the prince with a smile, not his usual grin that could rivaled the Cheshire cat.

_"Uhm...I'm in the mood for...spaghetti" _saidthebrunette shyly.

"_Ok, my princess let the prince order for you" _said the prince "_I'll call the servants" _he said while signaling one of the waiter to come making Tsuna mentally face palmed at the term 'servant' Bel gave the waiter.

"may I take_ your order, sir?" _asked the man politely.

_"Hmm...two spaghetti, an ice tea...uhm Princess what do you want to drink?"_

_"u-uh, mango shake will do." _

_"And a mango shake." _Beltold the waiter.

_"Uhm ok, 2 spaghetti, an ice tea and a mango shake ,is that all sir?"_Said the man while Bel just nods.

The two talked the entire time while savoring their food, during the talk Tsuna found herself being more comfortable with Bel. _'So this is the prince the ripper that people fears, he's fun to be with once you get to know him' _the brunette thought to herself, she suddenly let out a small giggle.

"_Huh? Princess? You're giggling because of Squalo shouting every morning and how we use him as an alarm clock?" _asked the confused prince

_"Haha that sure is funny but it's not what I'm giggling about heehee" _said the brunette.

"_Eh? Then what?" _

"_When you told me about yourself, I just realize that you're a fun person to be with, Bel-kun" _Tsuna giggled when he saw the faint tint of pink on Bel's cheeks.

"_I_-_is that s-so? I'm glad you e-enjoy being with the prince, hehe" _the prince said while laughing shyly.

When they finished eating, they walk around the amusement taking pictures still holding each other's hand and after some rides they decided watch the carnival show. When the show ended it was almost sunset, Bel took Tsuna to the bayside that the amusement park is famous for. They sat there hand in hand, side by side watching the beautiful scenery of sunset it was silent until Bel rested his head in Tsuna's shoulder which shocked Tsuna of the prince's sudden movement

"_Hiee! Be-Bel-kun" _

"_Ushishishi, isn't the sunset so beautiful?" _asked the prince eyes still glued to the view.

Tsuna look at the head on her shoulder and smiled before saying "_Yes...yes it is Bel-kun, I'm really happy you brought me here, thank you"._

"_Ushishi, no big deal...ne, princess can we stay like this until the sun is completely down?" _Bel said.

"_S-s-sure" _Tsuna replied while blushing. They stayed like that waiting for the sun to go down unknown to them, there's a steel blue eyes and teal ones watching them.

"_Hn, why are you here?" _the owner of the steel blue eyes said with slight irritation.

"_That baby talked to the long haired captain to borrow my help and fortunately the boss allowed me to help but in the long haired captain got some wine on his hair, so here I am helping" _the man with teal eyes replied monotonically.

"_Why are you helping me and not that self proclaimed prince, isn't he your friend?"_

"_Yes he is my friend. I'm helping cause I can see what the baby and master can see between you two , I noticed it...that love yet to bloom between you two."_

"_What can the baby, pineapple herbivore and you can see?"_

"_Hibari-san why do you keep calling master a herbivore? As you can see he is a fruit" _said Fran monotonically.

"_Herbivore, are you going to answer my question or am I going to bite you to death?"_Said Hibari pulling out his tonfa.

Fran sighed."_Fine, Fine I guess being called a herbivore is a little better than froggy ...anyway back to your question, I can see you love her and she cares for you but none of you is admitting it."_

"_How would you know that, herbivore?"_

_"Me, master and the baby_ _can see it all in your eyes...your true feelings" _Fransaidstillimpassive

_"Hn"_

* * *

When the sun has completely set, Bel and Tsuna went to the gift shop to buy some souvenir .Bel bought Tsuna a pink teddy bear. They both headed out the amusement park then Bel took Tsuna to a restaurant, there they ate and talk, having so much fun with each other, the ex-prefect stared at them coldly while he and Fran wait in his car, lucky for them the two was sitting near the window hence they can see them clearly.

Bel looked at his watch and found out that it was just 7:40pm in the evening meaning they still have so much time left. Bel invited Tsuna to watch a movie of course he let Tsuna pick the movie.

Seeing that the two will go watch a movie, Fran used his illusions to hide him and Hibari's presence then they followed the two inside they stayed close to the two, to watch them and to stop Bel if ever he was going to do something.

It was already in the middle of the movie when Bel noticed Tsuna put her hands on her arms.

"_Are you cold?" _Bel asked with a caring voice.

"_Just a little" _answered the Vongola Decimo.

Bel took off his jacket and put it on the brunette's shoulder to keep her warm.

"_What about you Bel-kun, won't you get cold?" _asked the brunette worriedly.

"_Ushishsi, don't worry princess, the prince can do anything for the princess" _the prince said conceitedly.

"_B-but Be~" _the brunette stopped when the prince said "_you keep that jacket or you can hug me through the whole movie to keep me warm, your choice princess"_

_"O-ok but are you sure you'll be okay" _asked Tsuna, the prince just nod in response.

* * *

Bel and Tsuna was welcomed by her friends and guardians excluding the cloud and mist.

"_Yo, Tsuna had fun?" _asked the happy go lucky swordsman.

"_Tenth are you okay? Did the knife freak do something to you " _Gokudera asked her.

Everyone simultaneously asked Tsuna questions about the date, leaving her no chance to answer.

Dino patted the prince's shoulder."_Right_ _on_ _time" _saidthebronco.

"_Ushishishi, of course the prince should always be punctual" _said the prince before turning to Tsuna and took her hand to kiss "_the prince will take his leave for now"_

"_T_-_thanks_ _Bel-kun, I really had fun today" _replied the brunette.

When the prince was gone, Ipin and Fuuta started to babble of how cute the two look together, Tsuna couldn't help but blush at their statements but the two was interrupted by Reborn.

_"Oi dame-Tsuna how did your first date go? You and that guy seems to be getting closer huh?"_

_"Reborn! Do you have to hit me that hard? a-anyway the date was fun, I never thought that Bel-kun was a fun guy." _said Tsuna.

_"I'm glad you had fun , now go change go to your office in 15 minutes"_

_"E-eh? Don't tell me you're going to make me do paper works" _

_"Dame-Tsuna, I just said go there, I didn't tell you anything about paperwork did I? Now go change" _said the arcobaleno.

* * *

After 15 minutes Tsuna headed towards her office only to be met by the prefect.

"_Sawada Tsunami" _said the man while beckoning her.

"_Y-yes? Hibari-san" _the brunette said as she paced towards the ex-prefect.

"_What is it that you have..." _

"_H_-_huh? What do you mean Hibari?"_

"_What is it that you have that gets me so addicted to you? I can't understand this feeling Tsunami, what did you do to me?" _said the raven haired man.

_'Is Hibari-san confessing in an odd way?' _Tsuna mentally face palmed.

"_H_-_huh? Hibari-san w-w-what are you t-talking a-about?" _Tsuna stuttered

_"I meant, I feel my heart shatters when you're with another guy ,I want to be with you and bite to death those who hurt you, I want to be the one you care the most for, is this what they call...love? If it is then I love you, Tsunami" _Hibari said as he cupped the cheeks of the brunette. The next thing she knew they were passionately kissing each other.

Tsuna was speechless and her face is flushed, she could not believe that Hibari just took her FIRST kiss and what more she liked it because it's Hibari.

"_Sawada Tsunami, you don't have to answer right now, think about it and tell me your answer by tomorrow night at the garden after same time" _Hibari said as he left Tsuna in the office. Tsuna was still dumbstruck about the incident that she was left staring at the door for a moment.

As she head towards her room she ponders about everything that has happened that day beginning from the 'friendly' (yes friendly , Tsuna only thinks of him as a friend) date with Bel to the confession and her first kiss with Hibari.

When she reached her room, she instantly lie down on her bed to think, while she was musing about that day's incidents she remembered something.

'_Reborn made me go to my office where Hibari-san was waiting but after everything Reborn didn't show up, did Reborn plan this? Is this what Reborn and Hibari talking about at the infirmary? Is Dino-San involve, is this what they're talking about a while ago? I need to talk to reborn tomorrow, so many questions need to be answered but for now I shall rest, it was a tiring day after all' _Tsuna thought to herself before she went to sleep to go to her dream land.

* * *

_**Omake**_

Bel just arrived in the hotel the Varia were staying in. He was welcomed by Lussuria who was evidently excited to hear stories about their date, while the other Varia members didn't really care.

**"**_Oh, Bel-chan~ is back, how's your date, dear? _Lussuria asked in a gleeful tone.

"_Yeah the prince had fun and the prince is closer to the princess now" _

"_What do you mean by closer? Did anything happen between you two like a kiss?~"_

_"The prince did kissed her in the cheeks and hands but not in the lips and also the princess is not calling the prince 'Bel-san' anymore but 'Bel-kun' and she said ,I'm fun to be with so that's what I mean by closer" _the prince said.

"_Kyaaaaaaa~ Bel-chan is growing up so fast, I can picture you two together in aisle, kawaii~" _

_"Geez, Lussuria you're so-" _the prince was cut off from his words when the door opened revealing a boy with a frog hat.

_"VOII, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FRAN?" _shouted the swordsman.

_"Ne, Fran-chan where have you been, we're so worried about you" _said the Muay Thai expert with a worried tone on his voice.

_"I just have to do some things" _said the illusionist.

_"Ushishishi, so froggy has been doing secret things, huh? Wonder what that is"_

_"it's none of your business, senpai by the way how did your date go did she get scared of you?" _asked Fran monotonically, trying to sound clueless of the date.

_"Ushishishi, it's the other way around froggy and did you know we saw a girl who look just like you in the amusement park the only difference is her hair and the mark on her right eye and she does not have a hat like you. Oh and she also have that dull look on her face and she speaks monotonically like you do froggy" _said Bel.

_"Is that so? how lucky, she does not have to wear a stupid hat" _Fran said monotonically.

_"Trash you're so noisy, shut up will you trashes" _shouted a husky voice, followed by a crash.

_"VOOOII! YOU DAMN BOSS DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT TOOK ME TO WASH MY HAIR EVERYTIME YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR WINE?AND I WAS ALREADY PREPARING TO SLEEP!" _shouted the raging Squalo.

_"Shut up trash!" _said Xanxus.

It took them an hour and a half to make their captain and boss to stop fighting and finally be able to rest.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about the story by _reviewing_,please and thank you.:))**

**wait for the next chapter to know what is Tsuna's answer.**


	7. Chapter 7:Answers

**I do not own KHR or the characters,the only thing I own is this plot.**

**Sorry for the late update guys.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

A certain brunette was woken up by a kick in the head evidently made by the fedora hat wearing baby.

"_Rise and shine Dame-Tsuna it's time to start working" _said the arcobaleno with a smirk hidden under his fedora hat.

"_Ugh...REBORN YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD"_yelled the brunette rubbing the spot where the said baby hit her.

"_Are you shouting at ME?" _said Reborn pointing a gun at the brunette "_Anyway if you don't get moving you'll keep your guests waiting" _sighed the hitman as the gun he was holding just a while ago turned into a chameleon.

"_E-eh? Guests? Who are they, Reborn?" _asked the curious brunette.

"_Why don't you find out yourself ,I'm off, get ready now Tsuna, you're guests are waiting" _the hitman said as he paced toward the door.

"_w-wait, Reborn we need to talk" _Tsuna said seriously making the arcobaleno stop on his tracks and turn around to face the brunette.

"_What is it about , Dame-Tsuna?" _

"_I want answers" _Tsuna said with a stern voice.

* * *

"_Oh...Bel-kun! and Fran! it's you, what are you guys doing here?" _Tsuna exclaimed with a confused look.

"_Aww...That's mean princess, can't the prince and the peasant visit you?" _the prince pouted cutely while Tsuna just giggled.

"_Oh...sorry, I didn't mean it like that Bel-kun, I'm just not used...by the way Fran how are you?" _asked the brunette.

"_I'm fine, thanks for asking" _the teal haired boy said monotonically.

"_Glad to hear that...oh guys why don't you join us for breakfast? I'm pretty sure the others are awake by now" _Tsuna exclaimed happily while the two Varia assassins looked at each other then to Tsuna.

"_C'mon guys" _Tsuna said while she grabbed the two's hands and take them to the dining room, on the contrary Fran just followed still impassive while Bel just grinned.

* * *

"_Good Morning Juu-"_Gokudera stopped when he caught sight of the two Varia members.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _shouted the silver haired man.

"_Ushishi is that how you treat your boss' guests? Ha-ya-to-kun~" _said Bel mockingly.

"_Wha- you bast-" _Gokudera stopped when Tsuna interrupted.

"_He's right Gokudera they are my guest so..." _

"_Sorry Juudaime" _sighed the bomber while Tsuna just nodded and smiled.

The brunette guided the two to the vacant chairs there they sat and started to eat their breakfast. With Tsuna sitting between of the two Varia assassin and Gokudera arguing with Bel for flirting with her, the Vongola famiglia spend their morning full of laughters and energy. Well, except for a certain person who was irritated enough to be forced to eat with crowds and tolerate the noise, let alone having to tolerate Bel's action towards Tsuna. If not for his self control, he would have already bitten them to death.

Hibari was about to stand when a certain baby talked loud enough for only them to hear.

"_Going already? Aren't you going to do something?" _said the arcobaleno.

"_Hn...I can't do anything yet but for now I'll focus on making her mine and only mine."_

"_Well ,if that's how you roll but Tsuna talked to me earlier this morning"_

"..._what about it?"_

"_About your confession, so Dino really taught you how to woo a woman huh?"_

"_Hate to admit it but somehow, I learned something from the bronco"_

_"I see...so you're ready for her answer?"_

_"...yeah" _said the ex-prefect while Reborn just took a sip of his espresso and then left the room, this went unnoticed by the people in the room who was occupied by the prince and the smokin' bomb's bickering except for Hibari who just talked to the arcobaleno.

* * *

_'Tsuna, you should trust your heart...I never planned this so Hibari could get your heart so easily,I just helped him to take the first step but eventually what your heart desires is what matters the most. I did this becauseI know I'm not always going to be with you, I just want you to find a rightful man who is capable of protecting you, Tsuna' _the arcobaleno thought as he paced towards living room.

**Flashback:**

_**"**__Reborn, yesterday... why did you made me go to the office? You weren't there but Hibari-san was and something...strange happened. Did you plan that?" _the brunette said in a serious tone.

"_And why would you think that dame-Tsuna?" _

_"Uhm…because you made me go to the office but you never appeared. Reborn was this what you were talking about with him at the infirmary? An-and was Dino-San involved?" _

Reborn pulled his fedora hat down covering his big black orbs before saying " _Tsuna, what 'IF' I did? What would you do?" _

"Uhmm.._"_Tsuna was speechless _'Of_ _course I can't do anything against Reborn, I might lose a few years of my life but I want to clear something about my feelings' _thought Tsuna to herself.

"_What about your feelings Dame-Tsuna?"_

_'Should I even tell you about these things?' _thought Tsuna to herself before realizing that Reborn just read her mind. "_Hey! I told you stop reading my mind!"_

"_Spill the beans or I'll shoot you" _said the hitman as he points a gun to Tsuna.

"_Hiiiie! o-okay, just put that away" _the gun turned into a green chameleon "_Y_-_you see, Hibari confessed to me last night...and...and.."_

_"and what?"_ the hitman asked.

"_and...I had my first...kiss" _

The arcobaleno smirked and Tsuna knows that something was definitely up.

"_Why are you smiling like that?"_

_"You're really dame, dame-Tsuna after all this years, it was your first kiss? Pathetic...anyways what about your feelings?"_

_"You know you don't have to insult me...Uhmm Reborn, I'm confused about my feelings for Hibari-san, I don't know how to explain this but when he kissed me..._

_I don't know what I feel anymore" _

**"**_Tsuna, you should follow your heart, follow what you want choose where you can be happy"_

".._But what If someone gets hurt because of me? I don't want to be selfish"_

"_Dame-Tsuna, that just means that there's something better for them sometimes we have to get hurt to get what we truly wants and what's good for us, now if you're going to be very selfless and choose no one then you will hurt more people not only that you will hurt yourself also,it's best to be honest" _sighed Reborn.

"_hmm...maybe you're right, Reborn" _

"_What maybe? I __AM__ right!...Tsuna I want you to think about what I said ,carefully. Whoever it was I want you to tell me, I want to know if that man is capable to protect you especially when I'm gone...you know I can't always be there for you right?" _said the arcobaleno.

"_W-w-what? Are you going to leave Reborn?"_

"_What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna, eventually you will die, you know when you grow old!" *kicks Tsuna in the head* _

"_Ow, that's bad omen! Reborn and what was that kick for?_

"_I know I'm just kidding...are you going to let your guests wait?"_

"_Oh, I forgot about that, I'll be there in a few moments." _said the brunette while Reborn turned to the direction of the door to leave when suddenly a certain brunette hugged her

"_Reborn, thanks for everything," _Tsuna said on the verge of crying.

"_No problem Dame-Tsuna, now get off of me" _the hitman said as he jump from the brunette.

_'Thanks for being a second father, Reborn. Thank you for looking after me' _the brunette thought to herself, this made the arcobaleno smirk as he can read the Decimo's mind.

_**Flashback end.**_

Reborn took a sip of his espresso as he looked outside the window watching Tsuna with Bel, Yamamoto and Gokudera while Fran was talking to his master.

* * *

**"**_You bastard! how dare you kiss Juudaime?" _yelled the furious silver haired man while Yamamoto chuckled at the red-faced Tsuna.

_"Maa Maa, It's just a kiss on the cheek Gokudera, nothing to worry about ne Tsuna?"_

_"Y-y-yeah ,it's just a f-friendly kiss Gokudera-kun, right Bel-kun?" _replied the brunette looking at her feet trying to hide the blush on her face while the assassin just chuckled.

_"W-what Juudaime this knife bastard? Is a friend? Since when?"_

_"Well yeah, since I got to know him and he's really fun to be him a chance Gokudera-kun" _the brunette said while a tint of red was forming on the face of the prince.

_"Ah! Bel-senpai is blushing!" _a monotone voice was heard.

**"**_Ushishi the prince is not blushing, froggy!" _three knives hit the boy's hat " _I see that you're back from a chat with the pineapple peasant, mind telling the prince what you talked about?" _

_"Eh? Are you sure you're not blushing because" _Fran hold the chin of Bel showing the others the prince's face "_you look so red"_

"_Are you ignoring my question, Froggy?" _asked the prince holding three knives in between his fingers.

"_Senpai, are you forgetting that this is a free country and that I have every right to remain silent?" _Fran said monotonically.

"_Well why don't we make you silent forever" _the prince said throwing another three knives at the boy.

"_Aww...Bel-senpai that hurts, you made me cry" _Fran said still impassive while the three guardians just gawked at the scene until Tsuna snapped out of her daze and ran towards Fran, while the two guardians followed her.

"_Oh my gosh, Are you okay, Fran?" _Tsuna said looking at the boy with worry in her eyes, Fran just nodded at her and said that he was used to it.

"_You're really close huh? hahaha" _Yamamoto chuckled making the others shift their attention to the baseball player.

* * *

Bel took Tsuna to the garden in the HQ. The sun was shining brightly as they admired the blooming flowers surrounding them. While Tsuna was admiring the view Bel covered Tsuna's eyes.

_"Uhm...Bel-kun?" _Saidthe brunette.

_"Ushishi, did I scare the princess" _Bel said as he took a sit beside Tsuna "_here" _the prince handed Tsuna various kinds of flowers.

_"B-Bel-kun, it's so beautiful, thank you Bel-kun" _the brunette smiled at the prince then started admiring the beauty of flowers.

_"Ne, princess do you know what kind of flowers are those and their meaning?" _

_"E-Eh? N-no, Are those important?" _asks the confused brunette.

_"Ushishishi of course they are important ,let the genius prince teach you" _

_"Okay" _the brunette said cheerfully.

_"Did you know I picked this based on you?" _

_"Based on me? What do you mean Bel-kun?"_

_"The meanings of those flowers...anyway let's start. This is a Honeysuckle it means generous" _said the prince pointing at the Honeysuckle.

_"This one is Azalea it means take care of yourself for me" _Bel said pointing at the flower while Tsuna who has a tint of pink on her cheeks just nodded.

_"This is an Aster which means Daintiness and it also means Love while this one is carnation pink means I'll never forget you, do you know why the prince picked these flowers?"_

_"Uhm...n-no"_

_"Ushishi...because you are like a Honeysuckle, generous even to your old enemies and you don't keep grudges. The prince picked Azalea because the prince does not like seeing you hurt, it hurts the prince too .A pink Carnation because I'll never ever forget you, the way you accepted me as a friend despite the things I've done to you and your guardians before. Lastly, the prince picked Aster because you are beautiful inside and out and I just want to say" _Bel stopped and hugged Tsuna "_I_ _love_ _you"_

_"B-Bel-kun" _said the brunette still shocked at the sudden confession of the prince.

_"I know you like someone else and see me only as a friend, it's just I want to tell you how I feel about you and I want you to know I'm contented being your friend and to see you happy is enough for me" _The prince softly smiled at the brunette and stood up to leave when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

_"Bel-kun, thank you, thank you for understanding and I believe you will find someone who will love you like you love that person"_

_"Ushishishi, you better do something and confess to that person, this is only one time that I will be generous, you got that?" _the prince said with his widest grin hiding the hurt he feels.

Tsuna smiled and nodded at the blonde. Fortunately for Tsuna the awkwardness was gone and Bel was back to his old self. Tsuna admired the beauty of the flowers as they head back to the HQ for lunch.

* * *

Just like how they ate their breakfast they ate their lunch lively with Gokudera shouting at the prince asking where he took Tsuna, Yamamoto was trying to calm them down and Ryohei shouting something like 'The food is EXTREMELY delicious' while the others just watched the scene.

The sun has already started to set when the two Varia assassins decided to leave.

_**At the gate of the Vongola HQ**_

"_Ushishishi the prince will take his leave now" _the blonde prince said kissing the hands of the brunette. Tsuna blushed at the gesture while Gokudera scowled.

"O-_okay ,take care...and thank you for understanding" _the brunette whispered as she hug the prince, making almost everybody to tilt their head in confusion well, except for Fran who just stared at them impassively.

"_Ushishi...do it princess or else...Ushishi" _Bel said wearing his usual grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's.

"_I will Bel-kun" _the brunette smiled "_Uhm...Fran thanks for the time and be careful of Bel-kun he might hurt you again, please do come again, I'll be waiting for your return" _the brunette said smiling at the impassive boy.

"_Sure ,I really had fun with master, baseball-san and extreme-san today so it's my pleasure and don't worry I can always use illusion to scare senpai in his sleep " _Fran said monotonically while Tsuna mentally face palmed at the given names.

"_Ushishi try if you can, froggy and I'll cut you into pieces" _the two started bickering while Tsuna just laughed nervously at the two.

"_Well, see you again baseball-san, extreme-san and Sawada-san, please do send my regards to master. Goodbye." _said the illusionist going inside a car.

"_Froggy, how dare you ignore the prince!" _the prince said as he follow the illusionist into the car "_Well, Byebi~~ princess and peasants...Ushishi" _Bel closed the car's door.

* * *

_**During the car ride with Bel and Fran.**_

Bel was sitting by the window enjoying the scenery, Fran was bothered by his senpai's silence, he had never seen the prince so quiet, he decided to break the silence and talked to him.

_"Bel-senpai...why are you so quiet?" _Fran asked monotonically.

_"It's none of your business froggy" _said the prince in a stern voice. Fran could sense that something was wrong with his senpai so he decided to ask further more questions to find out the matter.

_"Idiot-senpai...what happened? Tell me." _Fran said impassively staring at the window on his side. Bel stared at his un-cute kouhai with a shocked look, Fran sounded monotonically but in his voice Bel could sense a hint of demand.

_" *sighs*...I guess I could tell you...but if you told someone I'll kill you...for real"_ said the prince who now looked back at the window.

"_Yeah...yeah...now tell me." _said the illusionist not taking his eyes away from the window.

"_Well...I confessed to her" _Fran was speechless he averted his gaze from the window and stared at the prince, Bel knows that his kouhai was shocked despite the impassive face.

"_Were you serious about her?" _asked the illusionist.

"_Yeah, actually my first time to feel this way" _

_"And then what happened?" _Fran returned his gaze back to the window.

_"...I didn't ask for her answer I just told her that I'm contented being her friend and I knew she loves 'that' guy although I don't think she realized that yet and I told her to confess soon or else"_

_"I see so that's why she thanked you before we left...Ne senpai are you okay with that? you're not even going to fight?"_

_"Let me tell you something froggy. Sawada changed my life, she became my friend and I fall for her kindness...sure at first I was just playing, asking her to a date it was all a gimmick but during our date I got to know her more and on that instant I fell in love with her, I wanted her to be happy"_

NowFran was truly shocked at what the sadist prince said, he was totally out of character therefore the illusionist decided to ask last two questions before dropping off the subject.

_"Why did you confess to her so fast, you just fell in love with her and how did you know she's in love with someone?" _Fran asked monotonically.

_"I just want her to know before she and 'that' person realizes their feelings for each other ,it's easier that way and for your second question... I'm a prince that's why I know Ushishishi"_

Fran was a little relieved that the prince was back after that long out of character statements the prince gave.

_"Bel-senpai you really say the weirdest things, how does that connect to you being a prince. anyway what I said earlier about scaring you in your sleep was no joke" _said Fran attempting to provoke the prince for a change of atmosphere.

_"Ushishishi...before you can even do that I'll cut you into pieces" _the prince said wearing his wide grin that could rivaled the ever so famous Cheshire cat's. Fran was relieved that the prince was being himself again even though he knows the prince was not as happy as before, he's at least proud of himself that he made the prince smiled and laugh at least to keep the prince's mind off about the subject. Of course he won't show that in his face nor tell the prince, he just continued teasing the prince.

* * *

The Vongola famiglia just finished eating their supper. Tsuna was about to go to her room when Reborn stopped her and lead her to her office for a talk.

_**At the office.**_

"_Dame-Tsuna have you made a decision?" _asked the hitman.

"_eh?...oh yeah about that ,I have made my decision" _answered the brunette.

"_So what is it?"_

_"E-Eh? Why do I have to tell you that, Reborn? These things are private" _said the flushing Vongola Decimo.

_"Because I said so" _said the arcobaleno while pointing a gun at the now panicking brunette.

Tsuna was waving her hands in the air trying to stop the arcobaleno._"O-o-okay, I-I-I'll tell you, ju-just put that down"_

Tsuna told everything to the arcobaleno while the arcobaleno just nodded and when they finished talking a smirk made its way to the hitman's face.

* * *

**Later that night, At the garden.**

Hibari Kyoya was sitting in a bench eyes closed and arms crossed in his chest waiting for a certain brunette. When Hibari felt a presence near him, he opened his eyes and stared at the figure.

**"**..._Sawada Tsunami" _

"_Hi-Hibari-san, I'm h-h-here to tell y-you my a-answer" _the brunette stuttered. Hibari beckoned her to sit beside him, Tsuna just complied since she doesn't want to anger the ex-prefect before she can even tell him her answer.

There was a long moment of silence between them. Tsuna didn't notice that for she was busy thinking of a way to tell her cloud guardian her answer. Hibari who was getting slightly irritated of the silence.

"..._Sawada Tsunami" _Hibari said with a stern voice.

"H-_Hai!...I have made my mind with some help from Bel-kun and Reborn"_

"_Hn. That knife herbivore?" _asked the ex-prefect with a hint of irritation on his voice.

"_Uhm please don't call him that he's actually an assassin and he's strong he he...anyway Reborn told me to just follow my heart and choose where I will be happy. This afternoon Bel-kun confessed to me an-" _Tsuna was stopped when Hibari said "_Hn, so the so-called genius prince confessed."_

"_Uh...yeah, he confessed and because of his confession my feeling became clear and then I realize that I...I...I l-love...you Hibari-San. He told me to confess my lov-" _Tsuna felt soft lips touched hers and the next thing she knew they are engaged in a passionate kiss, they were both enjoying the moment but unfortunately they pulled away for air.

"_H-H-Hibari-San..." _said the flushed Tsuna.

"_I'll take that as a yes Tsunami and you're mine now." _said the raven haired man, this made Tsuna blush an even deeper red especially at the call of her given name.

"_Uh y-yes Hibari-San" _thebrunettesaid as she looked up soft lips met hers again, the only thing Tsuna feels at the moment was happiness. Unfortunately they broke apart because of lack of oxygen.

"_From now on call me Kyoya" _said the ex-prefect.

The whole night was peaceful, they stayed in each other's arm talking about things until Tsuna fell asleep she could swear to herself that it was the most happiest day of her life and Kyoya's chest was the most comfortable place for her to sleep. When Hibari noticed that _his_ Tsuna was asleep he admired the view for a moment before carrying her bridal style and taking her to her room.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think,criticism are very much appreciated and remember reviews inspire writer to write :))**

**Wait for the next chapter!^^**

**Thanks for those who reviewed,favorite and those who alert the story.**


	8. Chapter 8:Announcement

**I do not own KHR or the characters.I only own this plot.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

It has already been 3 weeks since Tsuna and Hibari confessed their love for each other, they have been hiding the fact that they're dating from everyone well, except for Reborn and Dino.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Vongola Decimo's office including Bel who was invited by Tsuna and Fran who was forcibly dragged by the prince.

"_Everyone, dame-Tsuna has an announcement to make which will possibly shock you" _the arcobaleno smirked. Everyone averted their gaze from the arcobaleno to look at Tsuna, now that she got everyone's attention ,she took a deep breath before speaking.

"_Everyone, I'm here to announce that me and Kyoya" _as Tsuna speak she saw from the corner of her eyes that her right hand man's eyes widen probably shocked on how Tsuna called Hibari. Well, who won't be surprised not much people call the ex-prefect by his given name. "_We...we are...da-" _Tsuna trailed off as a child's voice interrupted her.

"_Dame-Tsuna and Hibari are dating ,it's been 3 weeks actually" _said the hitman. Gasps can be heard around the room, the arcobaleno smirked at the shocked faces of the people in the room except for the illusionist who was always impassive and from a certain prince who already saw this coming.

"_R-Reborn!" _shouted the brunette

"_J-Juudaime, is that true? You're dating that bastard?" _asked the silver haired man.

"_Y-Yes, Gokudera-kun" _answered the Decimo.

"_Congratulations to the EXTREME, SAWADA! Hibari! Take care of Sawada don't hurt her or else you'll be facing me" _shouted by you-know-who to the extreme, the ex-prefect just 'hned' at him while the brunette just giggled.

"_Ha ha ha, Congratulations Tsuna and Hibari-san" _said the happy-go-lucky rain guardian.

"_Bastard!" _said the raging storm, Yamamoto tried to stop the raging bomber from killing the brunette's lover. Tsuna sweat dropped at his storm guardian, her attention was averted from the bomber when she felt arms wrapped around her waist.

"_Kufufu, so everything worked out in the end huh? I thought there were going to be some love triangle and fights." _said the mist guardian as he looks at Bel who just looked away and clicked his tongue('che').

The next thing they knew a menacing aura was approaching them.

"_Get your hands off __my__ property__, pineapple herbivore" _said the raven haired man with dark aura emitting from him as he paced towards the brunette and the pineapple blue haired man with tonfas in his hands.

"_Kufufu, seems like I'm not welcome by your lover I'll be leaving now, Tsunami-chan" _said Mukuro before disappearing into a mist.

"_Listen herbivores ,she is __mine__ if you do something inappropriate, I'll bite you to death" _said the ex-prefect making the brunette blush at the statement and the others started laughing nervously.

* * *

After the announcement everyone separated going on their own ways.

"_Bel_-_kun" _called out the brunette to the two figures retreating form. One of the figures turned around to see the Decimo running towards them.

"_Ushishi...princess do you need something from the prince?" _asked the prince wearing his usual wide grin. Instead of answering Tsuna hugged him and thanked him, Fran who was watching them was slightly shocked of the sudden gesture quickly regained his impassive face while Hibari just 'Hned' at the scene. When Tsuna pulled away he saw Bel's warm smile, something not expected to be seen from the prince.

"_Thanks again, Bel-kun and don't worry someone will come and that person will never leave you" _said the brunette, Bel was not able to answer because someone already did.

"_yeah senpai Sawada-san is right, your knight and shining armor will come riding a white horse to save you from your sadness and stop you from sulking so don't worry senpai." _said the illusionist monotonically.

"_Yeah, Fran is right, a knight an-" _Tsuna trailed off realizing what she was talking about.

"_Idiot, Froggy, shouldn't I be the knight in shining armor because I'm a prince and I'm a GUY!" _said the prince a hint of irritation can be heard in his voice despite the wide grin, they knew Fran was in big trouble.

"_F-Fran, maybe you should run?" _suggested the brunette

"_Oh Pardon me senpai," _Bel was taken back when his kouhai apologized, he was thinking that for the first time he won an argument against his kouhai but oh how wrong he was. "_I'm still having my doubts about your gender because of that tiara, I was only sure until awhile ago." _said the boy monotonically, a vein popped on Bel's head and a menacing aura was surrounding the prince. Now they knew that Fran was really a dead meat of he does not run.

"_Ushishi...my un-cute kouhai, I'll turn you into a cactus" _said the very irritated prince as he throw 3 knives towards his kouhai, fortunately Fran was able to dodge it and he started running for his life followed by the blonde living the raven haired man and brunette alone.

Tsuna looked at Hibari who was leaning by the wall eyes closed and arms crossed on his chest. Tsuna skip happily towards her lover grabbing his arm.

"_Let's go Kyoya" _the brunette smiled at the ex-prefect.

"_Those two have a really weird relationship. They stay together but they try to kill each other" _stated the skylark.

"_Well yeah, but they are really are cute together Ne? If only one of them was a girl, I would have think they are lovers"_

"_Hn...they'd be a weird one if that happens ,by the way is that prince already ok?" _

"_Hahaha you're funny Kyoya. I don't know for now but someday I know he will find his very own princess…like me" _said the brunette while the raven haired man tilted his head in confusion.

"_What do you mean like you?" _

"_I meant I already found my prince" _Tsuna quickly kissed Hibari in the cheek while the man smiled in return. A smile only meant for _his_ Tsuna to see.

"_Whatever you say herbivore" _said the skylark.

"_Eh? You're mean Kyoya" _the brunette poured cutely earning a kiss in the forehead and a blush from the raven haired man.

"_C'mon let's go" _Hibari said as he carry Tsuna bridal style.

"_HIEEEEE! K-Kyoya you don't have to carry me we're just going to the dining room, everyone will see us, it's embaras-" _soft lips and warm tongue silenced her from her complaints.

"_Well, that's better" _smirked the skylark at the flushed brunette.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel where the Varia stays, a certain illusionist and prince was playing a chase game that involves a use of illusion and knives.

_**"**__Ushishi your illusions are useless, Mammon taught me how to distinguish illusions from reality and you're not getting away froggy"_

_**"**__Bel-senpai, you're stupid the one you're chasing is one of my illusions" _said the running Fran.

_**"**__Ushishi yeah ,right, like I'll fall for that!" _the prince threw 3 knives at his kouhai. Unfortunately a very annoyed Squalo who was wet because of a wine being thrown at him again just went out of the room and was scrape by Bel's knives causing the swordsman's hair to lose a few strand.

"grrrrr..._VOIII! WHAT THE HELL! FIRST THE DAMN BOSS NOW YOU DAMN BRATS! I'LL CUT YOU INTO PIECES!" _shouted the raging Squalo.

"Ushishi we're a dead meat Froggy, run!" said the prince who immediately run, his kouhai followed. They set aside their argument for the meantime and hide themselves from their captain who has already gone berserk. They might need to ask Lussuria's help and hide from the captain for a week or so.

"_Ushishi, your fault froggy!" _Bel said while looking around warily

_"It's all your fault stupid senpai, if you didn't threw the knives at that moment it wouldn't have cut strands of long-haired captain's hair." _said Fran monotonically looking at his senpai.

"_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE CAPTAIN IS ABOUT TO GO OUT FROM THE BOSS' ROOM?_" a vein popped from the prince's head but was replaced by a blush when they realized how close their faces were, they stayed silent and stared at each other for a moment. Fran was the first on to snap out, he looked away from the prince and sarcastically said: "_Senpai, you're a genius prince aren't you?You should know"_

_"VOII! YOU TWO, YOU DAMN BRATS ARE GONNA DIE" _yelled the raging Squalo.

_"Goodbye my un-cute kouhai, I just want to say I had fun with you even though we have countless fights"_

_"Goodbye stupid-idiot-fake-prince Bel-senpai, I want you to know that despite the amount of your weird looking knives you threw me ,I forgive you." _The two said their goodbye to each other, they knew angering the long-haired-captain specially about his hair matters was definitely a wrong move. They were about to be cut into pieces when they heard a voice, their savior.

_"What the hell is happening here and where is my wine, trash?" _said the voice. The three knows the identity of the person without even looking at the person.

_"Waahh..Squ-chan~ what are you doing to my babies?" _saidthe Muay Thai expert while entering the room. The four other people grimaced in disgust specially the two people who are said to be the 'babies'.

_"Boss! Boss! What is happening here?" _said the lightning guardian of the varia.

_"Trash" _said Xanxus before leaving the group while Levi followed, the hope that Fran and Bel was shattered as the savior they thought that would help them just left.

_"VOII! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU! DAMN BRATS! ALWAYS CAUSING TROUBLE!" _shouted Squalo.

_"Maa~Maa~ Squ-chan, They're the two youngest here just understand them. They're still babies" _Lussuria said trying to stop Squalo. The three again grimaced in disgust.

"_Get away from me! VOII!" _shouted the captain. The two took this chance to leave while Lussuria is distracting Squalo. For now they were able to survive the captain's wrath and was given a second chance to live(A/N:LOL).As they walk to their rooms.

"..._Froggy...is it true what you said earlier? That you forgive me?" _asked Bel sincerely (A/N: Whoa...:D)

"_Yeah...and was that true you're having fun with me even if we fight?" _asked the teal-haired boy, the prince was silent until he hugged the boy "_was that a yes? Bel-senpai_"

"_Ushishi find out yourself, froggy. I'm a prince I don't answer a peasant's question" _answered the prince before leaving the boy and heading towards his own room.

* * *

**Ciao!:) Guys you might have seen the hints about B26(Bela and Fran).What do you think of the idea on adding them to the story? Should I add therm or not?**

**Please tell me what you think and if you have other pairings in mind tell me I will try to add you have suggestions tell me I don't bite ,I'm not like Hibari.(LOL)**

**I was trying to be funny(LOL) was it corny?**

**Review=encourages the writers to write more.**

**So please do review!:))**

**Thanks for reading.^^**


	9. Chapter 9:Jealousy and Revelation

**I do not own  KHR or the characters,only this plot.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Everyone has already accepted the fact that their beloved boss/friend has been dating the vicious aloof cloud guardian for over 2 years however when the couple began to have little arguments some of them got worried while some of them find the situation amusing like a certain tropical fruit.

* * *

"_I told you he's just asking my help for something, there's nothing special about that. C'mon Kyoya let's not fight over such petty things" _whined the brunette.

"_Then tell me Tsunami, what is he asking your help for?" _asked the raven-haired which sounded more like a demand.

"_E-Eh? I can't tell you something that private...someday you'll know, so please Kyoya let's not fight" _pouted the brunette. The ex-prefect clicked his tongue (che)as he turned to face the door in response. An idea popped into his mind, he smirked and turned to face the brunette again.

"_Fine" _Hibari said as he hug the brunette, a smirk made its way to the raven-haired man's face.

* * *

"_Hello" _said the ex-prefect.

[_Hi...so why did you call?] _said the person.

_"...I need you to do something for me"_

_[What is it?] _asked the person on the other line.

_"I need you to..." _the ex-prefect explained after a few minutes the person on the other line responds.

[_And what makes you think, I'm going to do that?] _said the person on the other line.

_" *sighs* Look..." _Hibari said hesitant to lower his pride and ask for someone's help.

_[ *sigh* Fine, fine I'll go] _said the person.

Hibari smirked in response though he knew the other person can't see him, he just hang up.

* * *

_"Kyoya...where have you been? I've been looking all over for you" _Tsuna said as he approach Hibari.

_"...why?" _asked the man coldly.

_"...a-ah! I just want us to go to a date tomorrow, it's been a long time since we went on a date" _said the brunette looking at the floor hiding the tint of red on her cheeks.

_"...sorry Tsunami, but I have a guest tomorrow let's just do that some other time ok?" _

"_Oh s-sure Kyoya, whenever you have the time" _said the brunette looking dejected more than ever, she left the man and went straight to her room.

_'Kyoya is being cold to me, I wonder who's the guest that seemed to be so important' _Tsuna thought to herself as he sit on her bed holding her knees close her chest.

* * *

Tsuna woke up with tears in her eyes, still sad that her Kyoya is being unusually cold to her. She decided to skip breakfast and drown herself to a mountain of paper works waiting for her at her desk.

When Tsuna passed by the living room on her way to her office, she saw Hibari talking with someone, she was relieved when she saw that Hibari was talking to Fran, the student of her mist guardian. She continued to pace towards her office which was near the living room, but this time she was happy and relieved.

_**Tsuna's P.O.V.**_

The hurt and pain I felt when Kyoya rejected the date was now gone, I've figured out that maybe they have something urgent to discuss however there is still the pain from when Kyoya is being cold to me I thought perhaps Bel calling me almost every day asking me for help was the cause, well I can't really blame him, seeing Bel _had_ feelings for me _before_.

I find it strange when the seat on my left was vacant, Kyoya who always sat beside me and ate his supper quietly was sitting in a seat farthest from me, he was sitting beside Fran. I shrugged it off and as I continue to eat my supper I can feel worried stares from my guardians perhaps it was about Kyoya's behavior today. Not only me but also some of my guardians and reborn noticed that Kyoya and me were a little distant than before, it was as if he was avoiding me.

When we finished supper, Kyoya escorted the illusionist to the Vongola Manor or everyone calls Vongola HQ's gates. When Fran left I made a decision to talk to Kyoya about his attitude towards me 'I'm going to fix this' I thought to myself. As I wait for him to return.

* * *

"_Kyoya, we need to talk." _said the brunette.

"_What about honey?" _said the ex-prefect. 'Geez, now he's being sweet!' the brunette thought to herself.

*sigh* " _Hon, are you still mad about Bel?" _asked the brunette with a caring tone.

"_Honey, I told you it is fine and what made you think of that?" _

"_Well, you're being...cold to me" _replied the brunette.

"..._I'm not" _answered the skylark.

_"Yes, you are." _

_"Tsunami ,I told you I'm not!" _Hibari said with a stern voice, Tsuna paused for a moment.

_*sigh*" Fine, but if you're mad or something tell me, okay?" _the brunette hugged the ex-prefect. Hibari in return hugged her back and said nothing, he felt guilt taking over him but he has to do this, if not his Tsuna might be taken away from him.

* * *

Fran frequently visits the Vongola HQ and has been having meetings with Hibari, everyone noticed this especially Tsuna. The noticed that the once _aloof_ cloud has been hanging out with the mist flame user lately.

On one of Fran's visit, Bel decided to tag along to have a talk with the princess.

* * *

_"Oh, Bel you're here too! How have you been?" _said the brunette gleefully.

_"Ushishi...I've been fine princess, how about you?" _Bel snickered. Fran stared at the brunette impassively before asking.

_"Where's 'Kyoya'? _asked the boy putting an emphasis on the name, Bel and Tsuna looked at the young illusionist in shock. Hibari didn't allow anyone to call him by his given name unless they were close.

_"Froggy~~ what did you call the prince of princess Vongola?" _asked the prince with seriousness in his tone.

_"Are you deaf, senpai? Didn't you hear the name KYOYA?" _asked the illusionist, with this the two looked more shocked, before another fight could start Tsuna interrupted.

_"A-Ah, Fran Kyoya is in the study room" _said the brunette.

_"Oh ok thanks" _the assassin said monotonically.

_"S-S-sure..." _the brunette then turned to the prince who was still gapping at the boy " _Bel, we need to talk" _Tsuna said pulling Bel by the wrist.

* * *

Tsuna brought the blonde prince to the place where Bel confessed 2 years ago.

_"Bel, there's something I need to tell you" _said the brunette flustered.

_"What is it, princess?" _asked the prince.

_"It's about the 'him', I think you should make your move soon because they're getting closer than me and Kyoya. He is being cold to me too" _Tsuna said teary eyed. The prince hugged the brunette seeing the state she is in he decided to give the brunette comfort. Unbeknown to them two pair of eyes has been watching them.

_"I'll bite him to death" _said the skylark while a dark aura surrounding him.

_"*sighs* calm down for a bit we might have just misunderstanding him. Plus senpai said he's over Sawada and loves someone else"_

_"Anyways, he is still touching my property...I'll bite that herbivore to death"_

_"You may be stronger but remember senpai is a well-trained-genius assassin... Not to mention he is also insane" _Fran said monotonically.

_"tch...whatever, I'm getting impatient" _said the skylark getting out of the bushes. As soon as the prince and the brunette heard the sound, they immediately look for the source and there they found a skylark and a frog staring at them. They were all in silence until Fran spoke up.

"_ah le le, Bel-senpai what are you doing with Sawada?"_

"_Ushishi it is you whom I should ask that froggy, what are you doing with that man?" _asked the prince though he snickered his infamous laugh he was serious. "_And you ,why did you hurt her?" _the prince glared at Hibari however it was useless since no one could see his eyes.

_"Well, you've been always calling Sawada and this man here is mad about you having plan and secrets with his lover and wants me to make Sawada jealous and you mad"_

_"W-wait, so all that being cold to me is an act?" _asked the confused brunette.

_"Y-yes, he did that so you would be jealous and he would be assured of your feeling for him" _said the illusionist monotonically. Hibari glared at the illusionist for answering for him.

_"Yes, that's true, Tsunami. You've always been on the phone with that insane herbivore"_

_"I've told you these before Kyoya, I'm just helping him to-" _Tsuna suddenly stopped when she realized she almost revealed something to the two.

_"To?" _Tsuna looked at the prince for some help while the prince just smiled at her and answered the skylark's question for the brunette.

_"She's helping me how to confess to the person I love" _answered Bel.

_"Eh? Senpai is that the person you said that has a twisted mind and has a weird face? yay! Drum roll please! Dun dududun dudun we finally found a perfect match for senpai"_ said Fran monotonically. Bel felt a vein popped on his head meanwhile Tsuna almost chuckled at what the illusionist said.

_"Pfft...you said that, Bel-kun?" _asked the brunette who was obviously resisting to laugh.

_"y-yeah" _theprinceanswered scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

_"Hn...then why are you in each other's arms a while ago?" _asked the now irritated raven haired man.

_"Becuase the prince is giving her comfort when you almost make her cry with your childish games!" _theprince said.

_"I see...Tsunami...honey...I'm very sorry would you please forgive me?" _asked the skylark making Tsuna gape at him in shock. She did not expect that her aloof cloud guardian who has a high pride would apologize and admit his mistakes. The brunette ran in the arms of her lover and hugs him tightly whilst Hibari kissed her head.

_"Well ,it looks like happy ending for everyone, my work here is done" _said the illusionist monotonically.

When Tsuna heard that she immediately releases her arm from Hibari's torso.

Shethen ran to stop Fran from leaving.

_"Bel-kun? I'm not letting you leave without some happy ending too" _thebrunette teased. The prince chuckled in defeat.

_"Ushishi...looks like I can't do anything to change princess' mind, huh?" _

_"Ushisisi you have no choice, Bel-kun" _the brunette mimicked the prince laugh but failed miserably.

Tsuna pulled his lover to leave the two for a moment before shouting "_You can do it, it's just like we rehearse"_

_"Senpai, what was that about?" _asked the illusionist.

_"Ushishi...Froggy, the prince is in love..."_

_"Yeah I kno-" _ Fran was silenced when the prince pulled him close and he felt soft lips ,the two reluctantly pulled away after a fight for dominance wherein, of course Bel won.

_"You stupid fake prince, who are you saying that has a weird face and twisted mind? and this is for stealing my first kiss!" _Fran kissed the prince, he felt the prince smiled during the battle for dominance.

* * *

Tsuna and Hibari was now in the brunette's office they were planting soft kisses on each other and cuddling. They were peaceful when suddenly Hibari asked a sudden question which made Tsuna shocked of the skylark.

The two Varia assassin walks to their hotel room hand in hand shocking everybody especially when Bel kissed _his _Froggy in front of the Varia members, making Lussuria squeal like a high school girl in love saying something about young love while the others did not really care.

_"You know stupid senpai you could have told me earlier, I'm only waiting for you"_

_"Ushishi...then forgive the prince for being late, from now on you should be 'MY' princess but tell me why did you join the peasant's game?" _Bel said as he place a chaste kiss on the younger's lips.

"_I was jealous of you and Sawada" _the illusionist said while the prince hugged him.

* * *

**Thanks for do review.:))**


	10. Chapter 10:Last Ordeal

**I do not own anything but this story.**

**Enjoy!:))**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Tsuna and Hibari was at the brunette's office cuddling. When a sudden question was asked by the skylark._

_"Tsunami, will you be my wife? I'm sorry this is sudden and I wasn't able to prepare so there's no ring ye-" the man stopped when Tsuna interrupted._

_"YES!" Hibari stared at the brunette with wide eyes but after a few seconds he quickly regained his composure and a sweet smile appeared in the raven-haired man's beautiful face. He then placed a chaste kiss at the brunette's lips._

_"I love you Tsunami"_

_"I love you too, Kyoya" replied Tsuna._

_**Flashback end**_

Tsuna giggled at the memory of Hibari proposing to her suddenly. Tsuna was fixing the flowers when someone knocked on the door, the brunette paced towards the door and open it to see her guardians and friends.

"_Whoa! You look beautiful, Juudaime that bastard better take care of you" _said the bomber..

"_Tsuna_, _you look stunning" _said the happy-go-lucky man.

_"I agree to the EXTREME! ,Sawada" _yelled Ryohei.

_"Congratulations, Vongola/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-chan" _yelled her friends.

_"Little sis, If Hibari did something you didn't like, just call me, I'll take responsibility and I will discipline him" _said the bronco

_"Thank you everybody" _the brunette said gleefully.

_"You look beautiful Dame-Tsuna" _Tsuna was shock it was the first time the sun arcobaleno complimented her.

_"R-Reborn..." _said the Decimo.

_"Don't be mistaken, I'm just saying that because it's your wedding day."_

_"Reborn! Don't read people's mind" _Tsuna shouted

_"Everybody, let's go. Tsuna has to relax before her most awaited moment" _Tsuna mentally face palmed at the fact that his former tutor was ignoring her.

Everyone left and Tsuna started to put her veil on with the tiara (a gift from Bel)when another knock was heard. The brunette opened the door only to see the assassination group, yes Xanxus also went to see her.

_"Congrats Dear~" _Lussuria said as he clap his hands in the air nonstop and squealing like a girl.

_"Congratulations, princess. You really look beautiful princess_" the prince kissed the her hand..

_"Thanks Lussuria, Bel-kun looks like you have a happy ending too." _Teased the brunette when she saw the prince's hands holding that of Fran's. Fran blushed visibly Tsuna chuckled at the sight while Bel hugged the illusionist in the waist and put his chin on Fran's shoulder.

_"Ushishishi of course every prince always has a happy ending...Ne Froggy~? _Said the prince before he planted a kiss on the illusionist's cheek.

"_VOII! Brats will you stop ignoring us? Bel and Fran stop being all lovey dovey it's sickening" _the three looked at the swordsman before chuckling.

"_Long haired captain, are you envy of me and senpai?" _said the illusionist monotonically while the prince snickered. Squalo snapped and started chasing the illusionist and prince who ran out of the room, while Lussuria followed the silver haired man to calm him down.

"_Trash, make a strong Vongola Unidicesimo or else…" _despite the stern voice of Xanxus,Tsuna blushed deeply at the statement.

"_Y_-_Y_-_yes" _the brunette answered. The boss of the Varia left followed by the lightning guardian.

The two was now in front of the altar.

"_Is there someone who wants to stop the wedding? You may speak now or forever hold your peace" _said the priest.

"_Kufufufu" _twofigures, one shorter than the other appeared from the mist, everyone looked at the figures.

"_Pardon us for being late, me and my cute chrome is here to wish you two the best"_

"_Uhm...Congratulations Boss" _Chrome timidly said.

"_Rokudo Mukuro, for disrupting the ceremony I will bite you to death" _the skylark said and brought out his tonfas from who-knows-where-he-keeps-it. Fortunately Tsuna was able to stop the skylark from doing anything that could ruin the ceremony.

"_Kufufufu, not today Hibari Kyoya, I don't want to ruin the Tsunami's most awaited moment. Me and my cute chrome will take our seats...Uhm Father please continue the ceremony, I have no intention of stopping it, I already have my cute chrome" _Mukuro said. The priest continued and the brunette and skylark vowed each other the eternal love.

_**At the wedding ceremony**_

_"KISS" _mostof the guest shouted. The newly wedded couple complied to the guests request. They placed a chaste kiss on each other's soft lips.

The two roamed around the room together going to the guests' table, until they reached the Vongola table where the Vongola guardians and Varia sat together, a scary and intense aura surrounding the whole area but that was before the couple went to their table.

_"Congrats, Juudaime/Vongola/Tsuna/princess/Sawada/Brats and Hibari-san" _shouted the others from the table.

_"Thank you everyone."_

_"Looks like we're going to have a Unidicesimo soon" _Reborn said.

_"R-reborn!" _Tsuna blushed deeply while Hibari smirked.

_"You're wrong infant we're not going to have a Unidicesimo..." _said the skylark making everyone stare at him.

_"We're going to have a dozen of them" _said the skylark making Tsuna blushed an even deeper red (if possible) and the other people smirked and laughed.

_"E-Eh Kyoya? 2 is enough" _said the brunette.

_"No, I want a whole discipline committee" _said the skylark with an amused look at the brunette's reaction.

"_Kufufu, Looks like there's going to be a dozen of honeymoons for you two" _said the illusionist.

_"You bastard! Juudaime only wants 2" _shouted the right hand man at the skylark.

_"Hahaha, isn't that too many, Hibari-San?" _asked the happy go lucky baseball player.

_"Uhm...good luck boss" _Chrome said looking down trying to hide her blush.

_"Tsk tsk, Hibari-San can really be a sadistc ,must be hard on you Sawada" _said Fran monotonically pitying the brunette.

_"Kyaaaaaaa~ Young love~ Young love is beautiful~" _shouted the man. Everyone looked at the man with widened eyes, some has a disgusted expression on their face.

_"That's it, if you won't follow Juudaime, I will blow you to smithereens" _said the bomber dynamites in his hands. A lady walked up to the table making Gokudera faint causing the food on his plate fly on Ryohei's head.

_"Oi, What was that about Tako head? Why did you EXTREMELY DO THAT, TAKO HEAD!" _yelled Ryohei to the extreme, while Bianchi took Reborn and her brother away from the group.

_"VOIII, SHUT UP YOU BRAT, YOU'RE BEING NOISY!"(A/N:oh, the irony) _shouted the Varia rain guardian hence made Xanxus throw a glass of wine to the swordsman.

_"VOII! You damn boss what did you do that for?"_

_Shut up, trash you're so noisy" _

A war started between the guardians and varia, Hibari also joined in with the excuse of _'For disrupting the peace in our wedding ceremony, I'll bite you all to death.'_

Tsuna ran away from the group knowing she can't stop the vicious assassins and her violent guardians from fighting. The brunette and guests was outside waiting for the fight to stop.

When the fight ceased, the Vongola famiglia went back to the Vongola HQ. The newly wedded couple started packing their things for their trip to Hawaii for their honeymoon. _'It is going to be a hard week for me' _thebrunette thought to herself.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

It's the start of a new life for me with Hibari, I just hope he wasn't serious about the Discipline committee. Looks like it's all a happy ending for almost everyone, with me and Hibari getting married, Bel and Fran who was dating like Mukuro and Chrome. It is really true that even a vicious carnivore, a deceitful person and the most insane person needs and deserves love. For now we can all rest and relax from any dangerous situation.

_"Hey Tsunami, I was serious about the discipline committee" _the skylark smirked at the brunette.

_"HIEEEEE? Kyoya~" _whined the brunette.

_"Pfft...I'm just kidding 2 is enough for me, you're funny" _Hibari said resisting to laugh(A/N: yes, resisting to _'laugh' .The side that Tsuna only sees_).

_"Eh? You're mean Kyoya" _pouted the brunette.

_"I know I am, don't pout too cute or else I'll devour you the moment we arrive at the place where we're supposed to stay" _smirked the man.

_"Hiieee! _Y-yes" the brunette said looking away from the ex-prefect's gaze.

* * *

**Please review! I just want to say thank you for staying with me to those who continued reading my work.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
